Luurve God's, Laughs and Broken Hearts
by RollyDolly
Summary: Set After LIAMTT, Dave & Gee Finally Admit Their Luuurve But Will Gee Follow Her Heart Or Be Lost In Masimo's Luurve Godish Charms? And What About Dave Will Things Work Out His Way Or Will An Unexpected Twist In Events Put His Entire Life On Hold? R/R xxx
1. And He Snogged Me

A/N

_Bonjour Mon Petite Idiots!_

_It is I RollyDolly with my second FanFic for the Georgia Nicholson Series! Anyway I was reading through some of the fanfics on here and I decided to give something new a try, I have always wanted to write from different characters Povs so I decided to write this. It is vair confusing but hopefully you can understand what is actually happening. This fanfic will be full of fluff, aggers and lots of Dave/Gee. There are also a couple of new characters introduced. I don't own any of the original characters but I do own the plot. The first few chapters may be a bit crappy but bear with me and eventually I might get back into the style or writing again. In this FanFic though I plan to write from a bunch of different characters POV's, I also plan to add in a small amount of instant messaging conversations so hopefully I can try writing in different styles and it won't be too confusing. Please read and review this and tell me if you think it's too confusing :)_

_Lots Of Non-Lezzie Love_

Rolly x

P.S. - I am vair sorry about Pants, Nungas And Even More Fisticuffs but hopefully since I have a deffinate plot with Luurve God's, Laughs And Broken Hearts I will update more quickly! :D xxxx

P.S.S. - I Still Luurve You All.....

P.S.S.S. - But I'm Not A Lezzie....

P.S.S.S.S. - Or A Homosexual Like Masimo....

P.S.S.S.S.S. - No Offence To You Lezzie Lovin' Peeps Or Homsexuals....

P.S.S.S.S.S.S. - I'm Sure Your All A Lot Nicer Than Masimo....

P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. - And Wet Lindsey For That Matter...

P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. - I'll Just Go Now....

P.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S.S. - Pip Pip! Ta-Ta! Cherrio! Good Night! xxx

* * *

_From Luurve is a Many Trousered Thing...._

_I said, "No, but I think there full of tadpoles, and actually my bum-oley really hurts."_

_As he pulled me up the bank I said, "I think I may have broken my bottom."_

_He looked at my face and he was really smiling. Then he said, "Are we never to be free, KittyKat?"_

_And I looked at him, and he said, "Oh bugger it, it has to be done."_

_And he snogged me._

_

* * *

  
_

10 Minuetes Later

Dave is quite literally the king of snogging. Urgh! I know Masimo is my one and only but it has to be said Dave is tip-top in the snogging department. I am quite litterally living in JelloidKinckers-a-gogo land!

1 Second Later

Boo! He's pulling away. Our foreheads are touching and somehow we've ended up holding hands but something tells me that was most deffo not just a matey type mates snog.

1 Second Later

I can feel his breath on my face. It's really warm but it smells vair fresh and minty like he's just popped a mint into his mouth before we started snogging.

Cheeky Cat!

2 Seconds Later

"This wasn't just a matey type mates snog, was it?" Dave laughed and shook his head, it tickled like mad though because our forehead were still touching.

"What are we going to do with ourselves Kitty?" I laughed.

"I have no idea Dave, I really, truly don't!"

"Listen Gee, I love you, okay. Not just in a matey type way but in a proper I want to be your offical snogging partner type way." I looked at Dave but he continued, "Think about it Gee." Hmmm...

1 Second Later

Dave is my best mate, that's a fact and he is by far the best snogger I have EVER met. I can be myself around him and he makes me jelloid just by looking at me.

1 Second Later

Maybe I do love Dave.

1 Minuet Later

He is vair gorgy, not quite _god_ standered but close, vair vair close. What about Masimo though, he is vair marvy looking and italian. But I can't understand hardly anything he says and he is really close with Lindsey maybe even too close. Oh God! I think Dave may be right, I do love him. BLIMEY! I love Dave more than the italian stallion.

"I think, I might, er, I think." Great. I sound like bloody Ellen.

"Yes Kitty?"

"I think, I er..."

"You think what?"

"I think I love you Dave." He just raised his eyebrows.

"Really?" I'd completley lost the power of speech so he just had to put up with with a simple nodding dog convention.

5 Minuetes Later

Still snogging Dave. I have said it once and I shall say it again this boy can snog...

"Well Kitty. I suggest you tell that to your Italian homsexualist Toodle pip!"

1 Minuet Later

Great! I admit my undying love for Dave and he leaves me in a forest. Oh well, I'm sure I can find the tent. It can't be that hard can it?

15 Minuetes Later

Finally found the tent. Jools and Rosie arn't back yet, OH MY GIDDY GOD'S PYJAMAS! I'm in luuurve with Dave The Laugh but I'm dating Masimo. That is wrong, vair wrong in any book written by any person. UH-OH! I can here Spazzy, and Rosie, and Jools, and Ellen, and Mabs, and there all coming into my tent. Oh Bugger!

10 Seconds Later

"Gee?" If I pretend to be asleep they won't ask me anything. Hopefully.

4 Seconds Later

Ow! Ow! Owwie! Ow! Why do I have such heavy friends?

"What do you guys want? Can't you see I was trying to..."

"Don't try to change the subject Gee. What happened with you and Dave the laughy-man Laugh!"

"Nothing"

"GEE!"

"Jas, nothing happened."

"Gee!"

"Nothing Happened!"

"GeeGee!"

"Nothing Happened!"

"Georgia"

"NOTHING HAPPENED JAS!"

"TELL US!" They all shouted at once, it was vair freaky with knobs.

"Okay, Okay, Just stop shouting." I explained the vair long story to the gang, when I finished they all loooked like fish apart from Ellen who burst into tears and ran out of the tent! PANTS! Jas ran after her but not before calling me a backstabber and some other vair mean things.

"What should I do, wise viking one?" Rosie pulled out her beard and pipe and looked thoughtful. Jools and Mabs were still doing there weird fishy expression.

"Well Gee, Do you really luuurve Dave?"

"Yes Rosie. I think I really truly love Dave."

"Right. Then break up with Masimo and date Dave SIMPLE!"

"Ye' but Ro-Ro what do I..." She's already asleep, typico. "What do you guys think I should do about Ellen?" Mabs and Jools just shrugged before disserpearing out of the to go snog the boys again. Well not all of them just Rollo and Ed, because that would be freaky not to mention wrong.

Oh well I think I'll just zzzz.....

Sunday July 31st

11 am

On the motorway of life driving back to loonie head quarters. Jas and Ellen are sat at the front with Miss Wilson, well fair enough if they want to be Miss Wilsons botty kissers see if I care. Rosie sounds like a tractor, she's been asleep for the past four hours, since we got on the coach basically. Mabs and Jools are talking about make-up and I still have no idea what to do about my Dave and Masimo fadango.

12:50

I think I fell asleep but luckily It gave me a vair marvy idea about what to do with my little problemo...

1 Second Later

I am going to wait for Masimo too come back from Italy and break up with him, I am then going to ask Dave to be my one and only and we can live happily ever after...

1:30 pm

Back from the woods to my empty home. Mutti and Vati have gone out and Libby is probabley staying with Masie and Grandvati. Oh Well! Home Sweet Home! Hmm... I wonder where my furry pally Angus has got too.

6:00 pm

Ah, the elderly loons return and Masimo phoned the conversation was vair short and surprisingly I didn't go jelloid when I heard his voice, I think it's because I finally realised I lurrrve Dave! I think I like saying that. Anyway the converation went like this...

"Chow Belissima?"

"Oh, Er, Chow Masimo."

"Ah, Cara I am, how you say, missing you much, when will you be visting me in Roma?"

"Er, Masimo I won't be coming to Roma because my farther won't let me." No need to mention the I love Dave fadango yet.

"Oh, Belissima that is sad." Not really.

"Si"

"I will be returning from Italia on the 5th of August Belissima I shall se you then, si?"

"Si, er, arrivederci Masimo."

"Arrivederci Cara. Buona Notte."

10 Minuetes Later

"GINGEY! GINGEY! I LOBES YOU! GINGEY!" My darling sister Liberty returns and is clumping up the stairs to my bedroom.

"Not now Libby, Gingey's busy."

"NO BAD BOY! YOU READ BLOODY BUBBSY A BEDTIME STORY!"

"No Libby, not just yet."

"NO BAD BOY! READ!"

2 Minuetes Later

Reading Heidi. This has to be one of the all time most naffest childrens books. It is vair filled with craposity.

7:30 pm

Rang Ro-Ro to ask about the Dave The Laugh Ellen fadango.

"RO-RO!"

"Ah, Bonjour Gee. Did you plan on making me deaf this year?"

"Ah, but Non pally, I have-ist a fadango."

"Do hold on my viking chummy, I'll just fetch my beard." Erlack! I think Sven and Rosie are snogging down the phone.

"Now, young Gee. What ist your problemo?"

"Ah, but Oui Rosie! I need your wise vikingosity to help me with our own dithering fool!"

"Oui! You mean what are you going to do about Ellen?"

"Oui!"

"Don't worry young viking warrior, our dithering fool will come round eventually. She should be well over Dave the laughy-man by now, but how are things on the Italian Stallion front?"

"I haven't broken up with him yet, I can't do it down the phone. That is vair meanio."

"Oui but of course!"

"Many thankies are involved Ro-Ro. Au Revoir my viking pal!"

"Pip Pip!"

5 Minuetes Later

I am vair bored I think I will log into IM and see who's online...

* * *

_7:42_

_Gee and Ro-Ro :D have signed in..._

**Ro-Ro :D Says: **GeeGee!

**Gee Says: **Ro-Ro!

**Ro-Ro :D Says: **How are you this fine viking evening?

**Gee Says: **I am vair gut Rosie, are youu?

**Ro-Ro :D Says: **Vikings are always well....

**Gee Says:** I am vair bored Rosie, what do vikings do at such times of night?

**Ro-Ro :D Says: **They snog!

**Gee Says: **Ah, But of course!

**Ro-Ro :D Says: **Gee?

**Gee Says:** Oui?

**Ro-Ro :D Says: **Do you really luurve Mr Laugh?

**Gee Says:** Oui, Oh Viking One! I do!

**Ro-Ro :D Says: **REEEEALLLLY?

**Gee Says:** OUI! OUI! AND THRICE OUI!

_7:50_

_Hunky and DTL 03 have signed in..._

**Ro-Ro :D Says: **'bout time you viking chumms and chumettes realised that!

**Gee Says:** Huh?

**Ro-Ro :D Says:** You have been in luuurve for a vair long time with a so called laughy-man I'm sooooo happy that you finally realised that Gee!

**Gee Says: **Er, Thanks!

**Ro-Ro :D Says:** Ah well, this viking best be off...

_7:57_

_Ro-Ro :D Has signed out...._

**Gee Says:** Pip Pip Rosie and Bonjour Tom, David!

**DTL 03 Says:** OI DON'T CALL ME DAVID! But anyway glad you finally took the time to notice , KittyKatt one!

**Hunky Says: **I heard you and Jas are fighting again.

**Gee Says:** Ye' Tom, I guess you could call it that.

**DTL 03 Says:** Ooooo! Girl Fight! But why, I thought she was your bestest pally?

**Gee Says:** Ah Dave, So did I. But it comes back to a certain dithering fool, Ellen...

**DTL 03 Says:** Ah, I really am vair irrisitable. Am I not?

**Hunky Says: **Shut Up Dave! And Gee don't worry I'll talk to Jas and see what she says.

**Gee Says:** Thankies Tom, but I best be off. Pip Pip Mr Laugh and Cherrio Tom O'l Chap!

**DTL 03 Says:** Pip Pip SexKitty! Lurrrrve youu xxx

**Hunkys Says:** Bye Gee!

_8:07_

_Gee has signed out..._

_

* * *

_

2 Minuetes Later

Awww. Dave said he Lurrrrves me! I am vair tired now though, so I think an early night will be just zzzz.....


	2. A Purple Beard Today

_From 'and he snogged me'_

_**Gee Says:** Thankies Tom, but I best be off. Pip Pip Mr Laugh and Cherrio Tom O'l Chap!_

_**DTL 03 Says:** Pip Pip SexKitty! Lurrrrve youu xxx_

_**Hunkys Says:** Bye Gee!_

_8:07_

_Gee has signed out..._

_2 Minuetes Later_

_Awww. Dave said he Lurrrrves me! I am vair tired now though, so I think an early night will be just zzzz....._

_

* * *

  
_

Monday August 1st

8:40 am

BUGGER! I am vair late. Vair Vair Late! Run, Run Pant!

Walked past Jas' gate really quickly and silently like a quick silent thing. Not that it matters because I think she may have gone ahead without me...

20 Minuetes Later

Phew! Made it just in time but that didn't stop Hawkeye giving me a bad conduct mark for cheek!

Assembley

Slim is rambling on and on as usual. I, of course, am not listening. I mean, why would I? Jas and Ellen were forced to sit by us since all the other seats were taken. Ellen's eyes were all red and mousey and they were ignoring the entire Ace Gang. Oh Well! If they want to play that game we'll all play it better, so Ha-Ha to you Jassy! Urgh... Drone on Slim, what is she rambling on about anyway?

"Respect...Conduct...Blah,Blah...GCSE, Exams....Sucess...Preparation." Urgh. Rosie is wearing a purple beard today, it is vair coolio with knobs.

4:00 pm

Home Sweet Home! Today was vair boring and crap, Jassy and Ellen ignorez-vouzed us and as for Dave, he wasn't with the guys at the gate so I was a vair lonley goosegog. Masimo called my Mutti while I was at school she said that he wanted me to know that he was missing me a lot so is taking an early flight and will be back tommorrow! OH MY GIDDY GODS PAYJAMAS! I rang Ro-Ro to tell her the news.

"Hello!"

"Ah, GeeGee?"

"Oui, Rosie I have vair important news."

"Ooo, Spill..."

"Masimo is back tommorrow."

"NON!"

"OUI!"

"NON!"

"OUI!"

"NON!"

"OUI!"

"NON!"

"OUI ROSIE!"

"So are you going to finish with him tommorrow?"

"Hmmm. I think so. If I see him I will."

"Gut Gut! I must pop off now Gee. Keep the viking queen updated. Sven's furry flares are calling me..." And she hung up. Vair interesting, I don't want to think about Sven's furry flares though. ERLACK!

Wednesday August 3rd

8:40 am

I didn't see Masimo at all yesterday and Dave was being vair un-laugish. He doesn't expect me to break up with Masimo just like that does he. I am not that meanio. I am not going to meet up with him just to break up plus he was probably just getting settled in again or something. Jassy Spazzy is still ignoring us all, Ellen's eyes arn't as moucey but still this is a vair crappy fandango.

RE

Rosie Sent me a note...

_Gee,_

_How did it go with Masimo? Did you meet up? Did you split? We need answers now..._

_HOOOOORNS OUTT!_

_The Viking Bride xxxx_

Miss Wilson was blabbering on about something sad and suicidally boring while wearing an vair disturbing dress that will cost me years worth of thearpy in later life. I replied to Rosie...

_Non! I haven't seen him yet..._

_Gee xxxx_

Break

It was like the spanish inquistion from the Ace Gang minus Jas and Ellen. They all wanted to know what happened with Masimo, but obviously I haven't seen him so there is nothing to tell.

3:40

Walking home with Dave. He is being all quiet and just keeps looking at me. He hasn't said anything and we've been walking for ten minuetes.

2 Minuetes Later

This silence is vair awkward....

10 Minuetes Later

Nobody has said anything and were almost at my turn off...

2 Minuetes Later

"Bye Guys!" I waved to the gang and turned into my street.

10 Seconds Later

Dave just grabbed my arm and spun me round.

"Dave?" He's just staring at me.

10 Seconds Later

"Have you spoke with Masimo, I heard he got back yesterday?"

"N'..." I was going to say 'No, I havent seen him yet', but I only got as far as N', before Dave interuppted me

"YOU CAN'T KEEP DOING THIS TO ME GEORGIA! I LOVE YOU AND YOUR JUST MESSING ME ABOUT CONSTANTLY! I REALLY THOUGHT YOU LOVED ME TOO GEE, BUT THAT WAS ALL LIES WASN'T IT? THAT'S RIGHT, LET'S JUST HAVE A SOME FUN WITH DAVE WHILE MY BOYFRIENDS IN ITALY! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU GEORGIA. I REALLY CAN'T!" He was yelling at me and I think I was about to blub. It was vair hurtful.

"Dave I..."

"SAVE IT GEORGIA! I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF THIS! YOU CAN'T KEEP TREATING PEOPLE LIKE THIS. JUST GO OFF WITH YOUR ITALIAN HANDBAG HORSE AND LEAVE ME ALONE! I REALLY THOUGHT YOU WERE SORRY ABOUT THE WHOLE RED HERRING BUSSINESS, BUT YOUR NOT ARE YOU? YOUR A HEARTLESS USER AND YOU ALWAYS WILL BE! DO YOU FIND IT FUNNY MESSING AROUND WITH PEOPLES FEELING LIKE THIS OR SOMETHING?" I was acutally blubbing now but Dave was vair angry.

"No, Dave I..."

"SO IT'S JUST ME GEORGIA? I HOPE YOU AND YOUR ITALIAN HOMOSEXUAL ARE HAPPY TOGETHER THEN. JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, I'VE HAVE HAD IT WITH THIS! I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN GEORGIA. JUST BUGGER OFF AND DON'T EVEN ACT LIKE YOU CARE ANY MORE WHEN YOU OBVIOUSLY DON'T!"

"DAVE!"

"LEAVE IT GEORGIA, I'M DONE WITH YOU!" And he ran off, I watched him running away from me and I broke down tears were spilling from my cheeks I stumbled inside and rang Jas.

2 Seconds Later

" J,Jas?"

"Gee? What's wong?"

"I, _sniff, _Jas, _blub sniff_..."

"I'll be round in five." That has to be one of the shortest but sweetest conversations I've ever had with Jas even though she is ignorez-vouzing me and were supposed to be fighting, she is still my bestest-pally!

5 Minuetes Later

"Oh Gee!" Jas pulled me into a hug as I opened the door, "I'm really sorry Gee, your not a tart or a backstabber you just really love Dave don't you?" That sentence may have been nice for Jassy but it sent me to waterworks centeral.

"Jas, I, _blub sniff_, Dave... _sniff_, Masimo, _blub sniff_."

20 Minutes Later

Me and Jas are sat on my bed, Jas managed to calm me down enough to understand why I'm so upset...

"Oh Gee, Just be brave split with Masimo now and then ring Dave and apologise." I nodded at Jas and we began picking my outfit and covering my moucey eyes.

30 Minuetes Later

I look vair sexy but casual. I am wearing my white shorts, with red leggings, my red ballet flats with the little sparkly bow on them, my pretty red top with the frilly neck bit and a little white jacket I found in Mutti's cuboard. I also have these big loopy earing in and a red hairband that is vair filled with sophisticosity and I even managed to conver my moucey eyes vair well and my hair is straighty straight, but slightly burnt I think...

10 Seconds Later

Jas has told me to ask Masimo to meet me in the park because her and Tom are going for a ramble there and if things don't end too well I can go find them. It is times like this when Jassy is a vair gut pally.

10 Minuetes Later

Walking to the park with Jas and Tom I am vair nervous but it must be done...

* * *

A/N

_Oh My Giddy God's Pyjamas! Dave and Gee are fighting, Jas is being vair nice and what will Georgia do about Masimo!_

_PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING BECAUSE I LUUURVE THEM LOTS!! xxx_

_Rolly x_


	3. Oh My Giddy God! What Was That?

_From 'A Purple Beard Today'_

_10 Seconds Later_

_Jas has told me to ask Masimo to meet me in the park because her and Tom are going for a ramble there and if things don't end too well I can go find them. It is times like this when Jassy is a vair gut pally._

_10 Minuetes Later  
Walking to the park with Jas and Tom I am vair nervous but it must be done..._

* * *

2 Minuetes Later

Oh God! I Can see Masimo he's stood against a tree next to the fountain. Oh God! He looks vair gorgy all in black.

1 Second Later

No I must grind my nungas and not fall into his Italian Luuurve Goddy ways. I luuurve Dave even if he hates me now.

10 Seconds Later

"Ciao Masimo."

"Ah, Georgia. You are good cara, si?" Do it Georgia! Do It NOW!

"Masimo we need to talk."

"Are you well, Bellisima?"

"Si Masimo, but this isn't really working for me, I'm sorry but we have nothing in common with each other." We had started walking along the path around the park now.

"Cara, I am sad. We, how you say, hardly know each other."

"Exactly Masimo, I'm sure your a really great guy but I would rather go out with someone who I know more about and someone who I know I can trust, like Dave. I'm sorry Masimo but I love Dave." Shit! Emma has just overheard me saying I love Dave and now she's coming over. I managed to steer mine and Masimo's walking into the woods a bit but Emma followed us.

"So, you break up with me cara to date Dave?"

"Si, Masimo I'm sorry."

"Your a right little slut arn't you Georgia. Dave is _my_ boyfriend and I thought you and him where just mates but obviously you have feelings for him, but don't even think about doing anything about it you tart. Just stay away from him." And with that Emma lunged at me, her nails scraped against my cheek and across my chest, just above my nunga.

1 Second Later

Bugger, My cheek and chest is bleeding now. God I'm in aggers.

"Bloody Hell, what was that for? Dave loves me too or at least he did!"

"DON'T LIE GEORGIA YOUR JUST JEALOUS OF ME BECAUSE I HAVE DAVE AND YOU DON'T!"

"Bugger Off Emma, I'm trying to have a private conversation." Emma stood with her hands on her hips tutting she reminded me of my Mutti.

"Ah, Cara I believe are talk is over now, arrivederci!"

"AHHHHH!"

**Jas's Pov**

1 Second Later

I'm looking for Tom now because I just found this really interesting leaf. I have to show it to him. I wonder how things are going for Gee with Masimo though, I saw Emma hanging around the park so she best be careful what she says because if she mentions Dave and Emma hears then she'll propably have a Nervy B!

"AHHHHH!!" Oh My Giddy God! What was that?

"Jas? Po babe are you okay?" Tom really loves me I could never be like Georgia she's a right tart but maybe if I can get her and Dave together that'll all just dissappear because she really loves Dave a lot.

"Ye' Tom I'm Fine!" Tom came out of the bushes I rushed over and pecked his lips.

"Who screamed then?"

"I'm not sure let's look around in case it's anyone we know." Tom nodded and took my hand.

2 Minuetes Later

"OH MY GIDDY GOD IT'S GEE!" She was lay at the bottom of some ditch covered in blood, I could see her cheek bleeding and I think her head was bleeding too.

"Jas, is that you?"

"Ye' Gee, what happened?"

"Emma lunged at me because I told Masimo I loved Dave, she cut my cheek and my chest and then Masimo pushed me as he was walking off but I feel over Emma's feet and slipp..." OH MY GIDDY GOD! I think Gee just blacked out.

"GEE?"

"..."

"GEE SPEAK TO ME!"

"..." OH MY GIDDY GOD!

"GEE"

"..."  
"PLEASE GEE!"

"..." OH GOD I'M BLUBBING NOW!

"GEORGIA!"

"Hey Po, you okay?" I burst into tears and Tom put his arms around me. "Whoa! Jas babe what's up?" I pointed to the ditch and Tom walked over to look down.

2 Seconds Later

"OH MY BLOODY GOD! WHAT HAPPENED!"

"I'll explain later we just have to help her Tom, please." I was blubbing like a waterfall I don't know why but I was.

"Of course we'll help her Jas, just calm down and start ringing the girls and Gee's perents, I'll call an ambulance and get the guys down here!"

"What about Dave?"

"I think it's best if we don't tell him, not yet anyway. If this has anything to do with Masimo and their break up he'll only blame himself." I nodded and started ringing Rosie.

"Rosie, _sniff_, It, it's Jas."

"Bugger Off Jas! You have been vair meanio to us lately missus"

"No, Rosie please I'm sorry. _Sniff blub._Just listen, it's Gee."

"What about Gee?"

"She's hurt."

"WHAT?" Rosie sounded like she was hyperventalating.

"Just come to the park,_ sniff blub_, please, _sniff_, bring the other girls too, please Ro-Ro."

"Alright Jas, but I'm bringing Sven."

"Okay Rosie just hurry!"

10 Minuetes Later

All the gang is here, Me, Jools and Ellen are blubbing none of us seem to know why. Rosie and Mabs are trying to help the lads pull Gee out of the ditch.

10 Seconds Later

Tom's phone has just started vibrating. It's an incoming call from Dave.

"Tom, your mobile!"

"Who is it?"

"Dave."

"Just answer it Jas, and tell him I'm busy, but don't mention Gee."

"Okay."

2 Seconds Later

"Hello!"

"Jas?"

"Oh, Hi Dave!"

"Jas why are you answering Tom's mobile?"

"Because,_ sniff_, Tom's busy."

"Doing?"

"Urm, doesn't matter, _sniff blub_."

"Are you okay Jas?"

"Ye', _blub sniff_, I'm fine, I have to go Dave, _blub_, _blub_, _sniff_."

"No, Jas wait, before you go can I ask you something about Gee?"

"_Sniff blub_, Sure."

"Is she upset about me and her not speaking or whatever?"

"Dave, upset is the understament of the century."

"Oh. Er, why?"

"God, you can be so dim sometimes, your worse than Gee! Georgia loves you Dave..."

"Huh? But why didn't she break up with Masimo!"

"Trust me Dave, she has now and she's certainley paying for wanting to do it in person."

"Huh!"

"Oh Right, erm, I shouldn't have said that Bye Dave. _Snif Blub_." I hung up before I let anything else slip.

5 Minuetes Later

The ambluance has finally arrived, Rollo lifted Gee onto the bed and me and Tom climbed in. The others are going to tell Gee's perents because they weren't answering the phone and then there all walking to the hospital, it will take them about half and hour but I don't think they care.

**Dave's Pov**

2 Minuetes Later

That was strange, vair vair strange. Jas picked up Tom's mobile, which is a first, that's for sure, he'd never let her answer his phone. She sounded like she was crying and said something about Gee, but she is probably just doing her wild women of the forest and making comments about Gee's red-bottom.

1 Second Later

Urgh! I need to speak with someone about the Gerogia fadango. Maybe I should go apologise to Gee and tell her I a vair sorry, I didn't really given her a chance to explain anything.

1 Second Later

NO! After I yelled at her like that she probably doesn't want to look at me, never mind talk. I wonder what Tommy-boy was doing that made him too busy to answer his mobile, he was with Rollo, Dec, Ed and Sven too, I could hear them all down the phone, I think the girls were there as well because I could hear blubbing too but it was deffo not a guy kind of blubbing. I wonder why I wasn't invited?

10 Minuetes Later

Urgh! I'm going out for a walk before I go mad.

5 Minuetes Later

I can see the gang, the all look vair miz and the lads are covered in blood. Jas and Tom arn't with them though and neither is Gee, I think I'll just go say Hello.

"Hi Guys." They all look really miz and surprised to see me for some reason. Jools was blubbing into Rollo and Ellen was blubbing too, I think she was getting close to Dec as he had his arm around her. Mabs and Rosie looked vair vair miz but they weren't blubbing and even Sven looked bloody miz. What on earth is going on?

"Oh, er, Dave, mate. How are you?" WHAT! Rollo? What has got into these lot there all acting strange vair vair strange.

"I'm fine, but what happened to you lot?"

"Nothing, Dave we have to go though, we'll see you tomorrow, ye'?"

"Er, Sure, S'later." That was vair strange, why didn't they tell me why they where covered in blood and why did they all look so bloody miz. What in the name of PANTS is going on?

**Jas's Pov**

Hospital

Me and Tom are sat in the waiting room, Tom has his arm around me and I can't stop blubbing. Tom's says Gee will be fine though. After we arrived at the Hospital they took Gee off instantly, were just sitting here waiting, I don't really know what for, news mainly, and the rest of the gang.

1 Hour Later

The gang have just arrived, Gee's perents arrived about 20 minuetes ago and some Dotor took them to Gee. All the girls are blubbing, even Rosie has little moucey eyes.

"What Happened, J,J,Jas?" Rosie's voice was cracking as she spoke and Sven put his arm round her. I explained what happened between Gee and Dave. And then how she broke up with Masimo and also what happened with Emma and how we ended up here. All the ace gang and the guys were agog as agog things in an agog land.

"Why aren't we telling Dave what happened then?"

"Because Rollo, he'll only blame it on himself. We will tell him eventually, but not until we know what's going on properly. You have to remember that it was technically Dave who rushed Gee into breaking up with Masimo and it was sort of Emma who made her fall into the ditch, so he will for a fact think this is all his fault even though it isn't..." Rolllo nodded at Tom and pulled Jools in for another hug as she was starting to blub again.

30 Minuetes Later

Gee's Mum just came into the waiting room, she's walking over to the Ace Gang and the guys. She was crying and hugged each one of the aces.

"It isn't looking good kids. The Doctors say that Gee deffinatley has a couple of broken bones, the scratches on her neck and cheek were stiched up and as for her head well she had stiches there too but, she's currently in a Coma and the Doctors truthfully have no idea how long she'll be like this and if she eventually does wake up weather she'll be the same. They do however want to know what happened." I burst into tears, I couldn't help it, most of the ace gang did too though so it didn't look too bad. Luckily Tom came to my rescue and pulled me into a hug and also replied to Mrs Nicholson.

"Er, Me and Jas can explain what happened, that is, if you want us too Mrs Nicholson?"

"Of course, erm?"

"Tom, Jas's boyfriend, and thats Rollo, Sven, Ed and Dec."

"Dave, Gee's best mate isn't here, he doesn't exactly know about any of this." Tom shot Rollo evils, he just shrugged.

"Oh," She smiled, "Well, follow me you lot. I'm sorry but there not allowing anybody too see her right now, her farther is in the other waiting room so you can all sit there, if you'd like?" We all nodded and followed Gee's Mum into the other waiting room, outside some sort of really big care unit type thingey.

1 Second Later

Everything is really quiet and where the bloody hell is Gee!

* * *

A/N

_Oh God!_

_Gee is in a coma! Ro-Ro is blubbing! And will Dave ever find out about Gee or will the gang manage to keep this from him..._

_Keep the Reviews Coming Because They Are FABBITY FAB WITH DOUBLE KNOBS!_

_Luuuurve You Always!_

_Rolly xxxxxx  
_


	4. I Wonder If Sven Will Carry Me Home?

_From, 'Oh My Giddy God! What Was That?'_

_"Dave, Gee's best mate isn't here, he doesn't exactly know about any of this." Tom shot Rollo evils, he just shrugged._

_"Oh," She smiled, "Well, follow me you lot. I'm sorry but there not allowing anybody too see her right now, her farther is in the other waiting room so you can all sit there, if you'd like?" We all nodded and followed Gee's Mum into the other waiting room, outside some sort of really big care unit type thingey._

_1 Second Later_

_Everything is really quiet and where the bloody hell is Gee!_

* * *

10 Seconds Later

A really tall woman just entered the room, she had a sickly sweet smile to be honest but she seemed nice.

"Mr and Mrs Nicholoson?" Bob and Connie rushed up to her, they were talking quietly so I couldn't hear what was being said.

10 Minuetes Later

There still talking, all the ace gang and the guys are really quiet, I don't know wether there trying to hear or wether there just all too upset to speak. I certainley was. Hunky was vair nice though he kept running his fingers through my hair and making those stupid noises people make to get you too calm down. I really love him. Dec broke the silence though.

"When are we going to tell Dave, he'll kill us if he finds out Gee's in hospital from somebody and knows we didn't bother to tell him." I looked at Dec.

"He's right Tom, Dave would shout blue murder at us and when, well... if."

"NO. ROLLO. WHEN."

"Okay Jools, calm down babe...." Rollo stopped to hug Jools, who was now blubbing more that all of us, "WHEN Gee wakes up and finds out that Dave didn't even know she was in a coma she'll think he doesn't even care, when that's his problem in the first place, he cares too much."

"I really don't know guys, I understand completely what you mean but I don't want him to blame this all on himself. It isn't his fault. And he cares so much about Gee that seeing her like this would tear him apart and, thinking it's all because of him, would just, you know." All the gang nodded, I don't think we knew really what Hunky was saying but we understood what he meant, if that makes sense.

"Well, we'll keep it quiet for as long as possible, one of us is likely to let it slip eventually and that's when we'll tell him." I knew Rosie was hinting at me but I was to upset to get in a huff at her. Just then Rollo's phone started beeping.

"Speak of the Devil and the Devil shall text-eth." Everybody looked at Rollo, he just raised his eyebrows, "Dave just sent me a text." We all rolled our eyes and laughed a bit.

"What, did... he, er, like, type or something, you know, in the, er, message, or something..." Rollo looked at Ellen in a way that clearly suggested he didn't have a clue what she just said.

"Just read the message Rollo!" Jools seems to be in a vair forceful mood today, I think Rollo is rubbing off on her a bit.

"It says, _Rollo Mate, What in the name of PANTS is going on with you lot? Jas answered Tom's phone and then I see you and the guys covered in blood and you still refuse to tell me what happened? I want answers NOW! Luuurve your non-homosexual friend Davio!_"

"Oh God, what do you put too a message like that?"

"I have an idea." Rollo started replying to Dave's message, he was chuckling to himself.

10 Seconds Later

"So, Rollo, what was your reply?"

"_Don't worry about it mate, Mark was getting a little frisky with Ro-Ro and Sven wasn't too happy about that! Ha-Ha! Mark's blood was spewing everywhere it was bloody hilarious in anybodies books, shame you missed it. Where have you been anyway Davey-boy? Oh and by the way, i've told you time and time again Dave, I know I'm highly attractive but I really don't swing that way, I have enough with Jools!_" Jools biffed him round the head but he just laughed and started kissing her, she didn't complain, there all getting worse than Gee these days.

"So you lied too him?" Rollo pulled away from Jools and looked at me with his left eyebrow raised in a slightly stupid and totally immature way.

"Ye' Jas, I did! He's too much of an idiot to work it out so relax..."

"It's still not right."

"Course it is. Were guys we lie to each other all the time." It still isn't right to lie to people especially not your mates.

"It's not very friendly though is it?"

"Jas shut up, would you rather me tell him the truth?"

"Well, er... um, Okay, I, er, see....your, erm, point." Rollo looked at me and then Ellen with a vair confused look on his face, we all know what he was getting at. Dec punched his arm before continuing to snog the face of Ellen. It was deffo number 6, almost number 7. Me and Tom are much more mature than that, we didn't go past number 5 at all, we _are_ in a hospital remember.

**Rosie's Pov**

10 Minuetes Later

Awww! Poor GeeGee! The Vole couple have just gone off to give the hospital a statement and the rest of us are still trying to figure out what happened. For once I'm not even in a vair gut viking mood to snog Sven, and that is vair freaky with knobs.

10 Seconds Later

I think we'll have to honour Gee, and show our viking symbol of hope until she wakes up. I wonder if I can convince them all to wear beards.

1 Second Later

Probably not.

2 Seconds Later

At least Sven is cheery! He's currently yodelling to the receptionist, she looks scared. I don't know why? Sven is a vair hunky viking with excellent snogging skills. He is the King of Vikings and snogging. Oh how, I Luuurve Him!

10 Minuetes Later

In the piddly-diddly department of life. My eyes are moucy! Why in the name of Sven furry flares have I been blubbing? Well that's a stupid question brain, I'm ashamed of you. Oh God! Sven has just come into the piddly-diddly department!

"JA JA VIKING! GRRROWL!"

"Sven, sweetie, can you go back to Rollo and Ed for a bit?"

"JA JA! RO!" He started yodelling before leaving, he's a vair adorable Norwegian fool!

1 Second Later

"Oh Rosie, What are we going to do about Gee?" Jas was blubbing and I pulled her in for a hug along with the rest of the gang.

"We must be strong my little pallies and show are viking symbol of hope by wearing beards in honour of Gee, until she wakes up!"

"No Rosie. Not beards!"

"PWWWWEEEESEE!"

"NO!"

"Have you got a better idea?" Jas looked toughtful, she was tapping her foot, but I resisted my need to biff her, but only just.

10 Seconds Later

The voley one is still tapping. Jools is reaplying her mascara but I think she's thinking too!

2 Seconds Later

"What about those little jelly braclet things, we could all wear a black one because we are mounring the sleepiness of one of our bestest pallies!"

"That's a fabby idea Jools!" Jas squeled, yes, _squeled_. He voice went to vair high level and suddenly my resist to biff her failed and I wacked her around the head. I'm guessing she's in a huff with me now, but she had it coming. "What about if we all went shopping together. Tommorrow, I don't think I can face going to school anyway! We could pick them up then and maybe even get the guys to wear them too!"

"WHAT! Miss Swotty-knickers of the century wants to bunk off?"

"Well, er, no, but ye'. I, Gee, Rosie, jelly bands, er, you know?"

"No, Jas this viking queen doesn't know but I agree with you! I'm too filled with sadosity to go to school tomorrow." There was a muble of sames and me too's from the gang.

"Mrs Nicholoson said she'll ring me up tomorrow at around eleven for news on Gee, but we should be getting home now as it's nearly midnight. I think we should meet at the clock tower at twelve tomorrow and then we could meet the guys at Foxwoods later."

"Sounds like a plan Jassy!" I'm actually vair tuckered, I wonder if Sven will carry me home?

* * *

A/N

_Finally this chappie is finito!_

_I am vaur sorry, but not much happened in this chappie, I guess it was the gang just coming to terms with Gee's 'accident'. But don't worry the next chapter will be up soon I promise! :D_

_Luuuurve Youu Always_  
_Rolly xxxxxx_

P.S. I Luuuurve Reviews + Pweeese Send Me A Message If You Have Any Ideas About Anything And I Can Try To Include Them In The Next Chappies xxxxx


	5. Jack Le Biscuit Dosen't Cry!

_From, I Wonder If Sven Will Carry Me Home..._

_"Mrs Nicholoson said she'll ring me up tomorrow at around eleven for news on Gee, but we should be getting home now as it's nearly midnight. I think we should meet at the clock tower at twelve tomorrow and then we could meet the guys at Foxwoods later." _

_"Sounds like a plan Jassy!" I'm actually vair tuckered, I wonder if Sven will carry me home?_

_

* * *

  
_

**Jas's Pov**

Thursday August 4th

12 pm

Waiting for Jools at the clock tower. Everybody else is here! Where the bloody hell is that girl!

2 Minuetes Later

Here she comes now, her eyes are all moucy so at least I'm not the only one.

"Your Late!"

"God Jas, I'm only late by like two minutes, did you really miss me that much?" I just looked at her.

1 Second Later

"Come on you two, you're wasting the viking queen's precious shopping time."

5 Minuetes Later

"So guys, where is everybody on the snogging scale?"

"Me and Sven are up too 9!" WHAT! Rosie and Sven, number 9, is she serious!

"Me and Hunky, don't want to rush into things Rosie. We haven't got past 7 yet."

"Me and Rollo are at 8."

"What about you Ell?"

"Erm, like, a bit, of ermm, 7, with, like er..."

"WHAT! Ell who did you get to number 7 with?"

"Errm, Like, you know. Dec. Like he's, umm, er, groovy, you know. And not un-grovvy."

"You got to number 7 with Dec, I didn't even know you two were going out?"

"We, like, ermm, he, er, asked me. You know, to go out, er, um, like, sometime. So, we like, are, umm, you know, offically!" Ellen went bright red, if I wasn't so shocked I would probably laugh a little.

"That's great Ellen!"

"So are you finally over Dave The Laugh?" She just nodded and smiled.

2 Minuetes Later

Were in boots now, looking at lipgloss. I think I might get a strawberry lipgloss, Hunky always says it's his favourite. Rosie looked a bit miz, I wonder what's up with her? She's normally the cheeriest person even in the worse of situations. Maybe Gee not being here is affecting her too! Blimey!

2 Seconds Later

"What's up Ro?"

"My olds are away this weekend and I was thinking about having a party, but It just doesn't feel right without Gee." Rosie actually looked vair miz.

"Why don't you just have a little party then Ro-Ro with no themes and we can plan a big surprise party for when Gee wakes up!"

"JAS! That is a great idea mon petite idiot! You are a vair wise viking pallie today. So this weeked we'll just have a sort of sleepover for us and the guys. I would invite a certain Laughy man but it will certainley spring questions about a certain lovable idiot who happenes to be a bit poo et _merde_ at this moment in time." What?

"'Kay Ro-Ro!"

2 Minuetes Later

"So what about themes guys?"

"For What?" Jools and Ellen had just come back from the tarts wardrobes.

"For Gee's surprise party you nicompoops!"

"What about a garden themed party or a underwater party?"

"Nope, too plain, this is a _surprise_ party, it has to be vair fabby with knobs!"

"What about a sort of Winter Wonderland theme then?"

"Mabs your a genious mon petite pal. It can be all white and glittery, we can even get that fake snow stuff and make hundreds of those paper snowflakes. Gee will luuuurve it!"

"Oh My God! Rosie your right! We can all wear white and blue, to look wintery, and use lots of glitter, for that icy touch. It will be so fabby, Ro-Ro!" We all launched into gossip and ideas about the Winter Wonderland party that does indeed sound fabby.

30 Minuetes Later

We walking around town looking for the little jelly braclet thing. Jools said they'd be easy to find but so far we can't see them anywhere.

10 Minuetes Later

"Oi! Girls, i've found some, how many do you think we'll need?"

"Well one for each of us, so that's 5 plus one for each of the guys thats 10."

"Well they come in packs of 6, so if we get three packets we have spares, I guess!"

**Tom's Pov**

Me, Rollo, Ed and Dec are sat in some kind of closet, we're skiving chems because we needed to talk properly about everything that happened yesterday without Dave breathing down out necks.

"That's the thing about Gee, it's hard for all the girls when she isn't around."

"I hate seeing them so upset though. Jools was so cut up about it, I have to say I was shocked."

"Ye' Jas was like that but what surprised me the most was that Mabs and Rosie were the same. They'd just always seemed the roots of the group, you know, the ones that held eveything together."

"Ye', Mabs was really quiet, I couldn't say she was blubbing much but she just seemed, er, argh! I don't know, she just seemed..., _strange_."

"Out of the group everyone knows Gee is the one that get's really cut up about everything, Jas and Jools are a bit like Gee but they don't let it show as much. Ellen has always been rather quiet but she is a lot stronger than Gee and Jools and Jas, for that matter, when it comes to stuff like this. And as for Rosie and Mabs there the ones that always seem to be in control, that don't really get upset about small stuff, or at least they don't let it show."

"Tom's right, at this moment in time they need each other more than they need us. Obviously they want us to be there but they need to, you know, come to terms with what happened as a group."

"So what are they doing today? Jools just told me, none of the gang are coming in."

"There shopping, I think. Jas sent me a text about an hour ago saying Ro-Ro was having a sort of sleepover type fadango this weekend. She said all you lot are invited but we can't tell Dave because Gee won't be there and he'll probably get a bit bored being a goosegog on his own plus it will probably just make him start asking questions."

"Ye' your right but what's the theme?"

"There isn't one."

"What? There's no theme?"

"Nope, Rosie said that it just wouldn't be right without Gee there."

"Wow!"

"I know."

20 Minuetes Later

"GROOOVE ON GROOOVSTERS!"

"Dave, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be in chems?"

"I could say the same about you vole man, but as you know I am an outstreached leaper when it comes to science!"

"Oh yeah." I forgot about that minor detail, we should have skived Maths instead.

"Anyway, what is this I hear about a rather hilarious fisticuffs? Mark, Sven?"

"Yeah, Mate. It was bloody funny. You should have seen the look on Mark's face when Sven started spinning him round! I nearly peed myself, I was laughing so hard!" Rollo is lying again, he seems to be quiet good at it though because Dave actually looks as if he believes him!

**Jas's Pov**

4 pm

All of us are sitting in the park, The Ace Gang minus Gee of couse and The Lads, minus Dave. Apparentley he got detention for doing something childish and immature most likley. Rosie was handing out the braclets to everyone.

"Oooo! Miss what are those?" The little Ginger first-formers have just come running towards us.

"These are viking hope braclets, young Aces! Because are good pal Georgie is actually vair _merde_!"

"Oh, Is she okay?" Honor and Soph actually looked worried, freaky! Rosie handed them each a band too.

"Were not too sure really, Soph, she's in a coma."

"Oh, How did that happen?" The two little girls plopped down on the grass next to Rosie, she looked a bit scared to be honest.

"She broke up with her boyfriend, because she realised that she likes someone else a lot more. But some Girl wasn't really happy about that, so she sort of attacked her which didn't really affect Gee much, just a couple of scratches, but then her ex-boyfriend pushed her making her trip over the girls feet and fall in a ditch." I could feel tears at the back of my eyes, I tried to blink them away but I felt them run down my cheek instead but within seconds I found myself in Tom's arms. He was rocking me gently and whispering into my hair, it made me feel a lot better actually.

"So are we going to wear the braclets until she wakes up?" Rosie and Mabs nodded, the little first-formers smiled before standing up and skipping away.

10 Minuetes Later

Dave is running towards us like a mad-man!

"BONSOUIR!" Dave looked around the group, a confused look on his face. "Where's Gee?" All the guys winced a bit and most of us girls burst into tears. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing Dave, don't worry about it, really don't! Gee isn't coming she wasn't feeling too well or something." Dave looked even more confused.

"While are all you lovely chicks blubbing then?"

"Were practising our happy crying for my viking wedding David! I expect you lot to all cry too so I sugest you start practising!" Dave raised his eyebrows at Ro-Ro!

"Jack le Biscuit doesn't cry!"

"Ah, But does Dave The Laugh?" I don't think Dave really knows what to say to that.

10 Minuetes Later

Rollo and Dave are rolling around on the floor, Oo-er! I think there fighting or something.

"Rollo what in the name of PANTS is round your wrist? Are you taking the way of the homosexual? It appears to be a braclet!" Rollo glared at him, and biffed him round the head.

"It's a man band, my fellow laughy man."

"I see."

"Do You?"

"Yes Rollo, I do!"

"Really?"

"Oui!"

**Dave's Pov**

Me and the guys are playing football. The girls left a couple of minutes ago, I can tell something is up. I don't know why, I just have that strange feeling that there all not telling me something. It is vair freaky.

30 Minuetes Later

Me, Rollo and Ed won 3:1 against Tom, Sven and Dec. I played a vair marvy game, I must say my natural football talent is improving, I can't wait to try it in our 7-a-side games against other footie teams. I shall be marvy! I even forgot about the Georgia fadango for a minute, which is gut.

10 Minuetes Later

Great the italian homosexual is here. Maybe is should try and be friendly with him, Gee would probably like it better if I tried to get on with him. Even if I hate him.

"Ciao, Dave mate!"

"Ciao Masimo."

"You been playing football, I see?"

"Si."

"That is good, I how you say, will have to see you play sometime. Or we could play, how you say, together." Oo-er! No sorry mate I'm not a homosexual.

"Sure."

"That is good, I'm just off to play pool, with the, how you say, lads. Would you like to come?" I wanted to say, 'NO! NO! NO! I'm not going to play anything with you Masimo for I am not a handbag horse.' But for Gee's sake I was actually going to say, 'Nah! Thanks Masimo, I'm a bit busy.' But I didn't have a chance to say anything because I was rudley interuppted by Ed.

"No he doesn't want to do anything with _you_ Masimo! So bugger off!"

"WHAT, I only wish to play pool, Dave does not come if he want's." Did that even make sense? How does Gee put up with this level of english?

"He said, Bugger Off, _mate_!" What's up with Rollo and Ed today, have the made an anti-homosexual gang or something?

10 Seconds Later

Masimo looked at us and walked off.

"What in the name of PANTS was that all about?"

"We don't want you taking the way of the homosexual Davey-boy!"

* * *

A/N

_YAY! This Chappie Is Finally Complete! YAY! _

_Dave is starting to get suspicious, HaHa! The guys are getting angry, and the girls are still vair upset! :D xx_

_What will happen next in my vair FABBY story, and since I wrote it I KNOW it's FABBY! Because it is, and as Dave would say, DO NO ARGUE WITH THE LAWS OF PANTS! _

_Luuuurve You Alll_

_Rolly xxxx_

_P.S. The Next Chappie Is Set A Few Weeks Later, Don't Hate Me, I did Have a Bit Of Fluff Between Other Characters, Jas/Tom, Rosie/Sven. To Fill In The Gap But I Think It Will Be Better To Just Stay With The Main Part Of The Story, Dave/Gee, But I Will Try And Include The Fluff In Other Chappies! _ xx


	6. I Swear On My Imaginary Camel!

_From, Jack Le Biscuit Dosen't Lie_

_Masimo looked at us and walked off._

_"What in the name of PANTS was that all about?"_

_"We don't want you taking the way of the homosexual Davey-boy!"_

_

* * *

  
_

**2 Weeks Later**

**Jas's Pov**

Wednesday August 17th

RE

Me, Rosie, Jools, Ellen and Mabs are currently talking about the snogging scale. Rosie is still in the lead at 9, me and Tom are now up to number 8 along with Jools and Rollo. And I think Ellen is still at 7 but she's slightly more dithery than normal, so I'm not sure.

10 Seconds Later

"It's been 2 weeks you know?" I looked at Rosie confused, What is she on about?

"Since what?"

"You Know. Gee's _accident_."

"Oh."

"Yeah, do you think she's ever going to wake up Jas?"

"I don't know Rosie, I really don't." I could feel the tears in my eyes.

"I really miss her."

"Me too." I was actually blubbing a bit but so was Rosie, the other weren't really listening, I think they were still trying to figure out where Ell had got up to on the snogging scale.

10 Seconds Later

"Dave's getting really suspicious now, I think he knows where not telling him something."

"Me too. Tom says he's been nagging the guys constantly, luckily because we haven't gone out in a group much he just thinks Gee's avoiding him. But we're going to have to tell him soon."

"But how Jas?"

"I don't know Rosie. Maybe let it slip in a conversation or something."

"Or just come right out and tell him."

"Hmm. That could work but he'll deffo want to know how it happened and like Tom said when he finds out he'll blame himself."

"Ye', but Jas, what are we going to do if she never wakes up?"

"Don't think like that Ro-Ro, it's only been two weeks." Me and Rosie were actually blubbing now. The other girls had come round from their daze and we were pulled into a big group hug, Miss Wilson looked at us but didn't bother saying anything.

3:20 pm

Today was vair quiet, none of us where really in the mood for talking after our conversation in RE. Were discussing it with the rest of the gang now.

"No, she has too wake up."

"Ye' but Jools what if she doesn't?" All the gang were blubbing, we were stood at the gates waiting for the guys.

"NO JAS! She has too."

"I know Mabs but, but."

"She has too." Mabs was whispering now. I'm not sure why but Ro-Ro felt it neccesary to pull us into a big group hug at that point. I was blubbing worse than everybody, luckily after RE everybody had decided to put on waterproof mascara, so none of us had panda eyes. Emma was stood watching us by the gates she kept sniggering. What is her problem?

2 Seconds Later

"What's the matter Jas, lost _something_?" WHAT! She's actually boasting about what she did to Gee, Rosie was just giving her that scary viking glare she has.

"What's your problem Emma?"

"WHAT'S MY PROBLEM, ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"OF COURSE SHE'S BLOODY SERIOUS!" Ah, Ro-Ro! I knew she was getting annoyed.

"FINE THEN! THAT **TART** _GEORGIA _IS MY PROBLEM!" We seem to have developed an audience. Luckily the foxwoods lads haven't come out yet! Rosie looked like she was going to eat Emma, or at least kill her. She even growled!

"WHY EMMA? WHAT HAS GEE EVER DONE TO YOU?"

"SHE'S TRYING TO STEAL _**MY**_ BOYRFIEND AND THERES NO WAY IN HELL SHE'S GETTING AWAY WITH IT!" Now if anything _that _really annoyed us.

"HAHA! GOOD ONE EMMA! ARE _**YOU**_ BLOODY SERIOUS! GETTING AWAY WITH IT! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHO YOUV'E ACTUALLY HURT BY DOING THAT, NOT JUST GEE, BUT US LOT, AND ALL THE GUYS AND ESPECIALLY DAVE, THE ONLY RESON YOUR NOT DUMPED EMMA IS BECAUSE WE HAVEN'T TOLD HIM WHAT YOU'VE DONE."

"SHE'S A TART AND YOU ALL KNOW IT! AND HOW DO YOU KNOW THAT **I** HAVEN'T TOLD DAVE?" Well Gee is a slight tart but Emma hasn't told Dave, has she?

"NO EMMA, SHE ISN'T! AND WE KNOW FOR A FACT YOU WON'T HAVE TOLD HIM BECAUSE YOU KNOW WHAT WILL HAPPEN WHEN HE FINDS OUT!"

"WELL SHE COMPLETLEY DESERVES TO BE IN HOSPITAL AT LEAST SHE CAN'T GO ROUND SNOGGING EVERY MEMBER OF THE MALE SPECIES THAT WAY!" WHAT! She may be a tart but she DID NOT deserve what Emma and Masimo did too her.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY EMMA?"

"I SAID, SHE COMPLETELY DESERVES TO BE IN HOSPITAL BECAUSE SHE IS **THE **BIGGEST TART AND SLUT I'VE EVER SEEN!" That's were Rosie lost it, it broke out into a full on girl fight. Me and Ellen were sort of stood back, but Rosie and Jools were enough to take on Emma, Oo-er!

2 Minuetes Later

"Look dude... it's a Girl Fight!" Ah, The foxwoods boys are here. Suddenly our audience seems to have doubled!

"WHAT?"

"AWSOME!"

5 Minuetes Later

"Woah! What's going on here?" Dave, Tom, Rollo, Ed, Dec and Sven have just shoved there way thourgh the crowd. Which wasn't hard considering the size of Sven, he only really had to walk through and everybody ran a mile.

1 Second Later

Tom and Rollo looked at us and then at Emma, they seemed to get exactly what the fight was about before pulling Jools and Rosie away from Emma and standing behind us. We just glared at Emma, all of us seemed to have developed matching expressions apart from the fact Ro-Ro was wearing a beard and Jools had a deep scratch across her cheek.

2 Seconds Later

"I said, what's going on here?" Dec and Ed looked at Dave before copying Tom and Rollo and standing behind us, Sven was too busy snogging Rosie to notice!

1 Second Later

"DAVEY!" We all looked at Dave as he walked over too Emma. The lads all went really stiff and started balling their fists.

"YOU HAVE NO IDEA WHAT SHE'S DONE! **DO YOU DAVE?**" Dave shot a confused glare at Rollo, before shaking his head quickly. Rollo looked like he could have hit Dave there and then, but luckily Jools managed to restrain him slightly, we decide it was best too just walk off.

2 Seconds Later

We all turned round and started walking off. Tom grabbed mine and Rosie's hand, who grabbed onto Sven's hand,who took Mabs', who took Ed's, who took Jools' hand, who took Rollo's, who took Ellen's, who took Dec's, it was like a really long chain of people holding hands. We could feel everybodies stares on our back, but I don't think any of us cared. We couldn't believe Dave choose Emma over his friends.

1 Second Later

"Hold on guys! Where's Georgia?" We all froze. Seeing us all as a big chain must have made him notice that Gee hasn't been around for over 2 weeks! Tom turned round and glared at Dave. I don't think i've ever seen him so angry, especially not at Dave.

"Why don't you ask your girlfriend, _mate_?" His voice was all cold and bitter it was slightly scary to be honest and Dave looked shocked, I'm guessing Tom's never used that sort of tone to him before.

**Dave's Pov**

Woah! What's got into these lot? Something is wrong, vair vair wrong. Where the bloody hell is Gee, and what's up Tom's PANTS and what was Rollo blabbering on about?

1 Second Later

Why in Big-G furry undercrackers were Emma, Rosie and Jools fighting?

2 Seconds Later

I was right these lot have been acting strange, I've only just relised that I haven't seen Georgia out with them for ages, since we had that argument really. All of them are wearing those black band things, it ain't just the guys but the girls as well. What in the name of PANTS is going on?

1 Second Later

"Emma, where's Georgia?" I looked at Emma, she winced a bit before running off. Oh God! What has she bloody done?

2 Seconds Later

"Hi Dave!" Great just what I need right now, my lovely titchy fanclub. For the vair dim that is called sarcasam.

"Hi Girls," I looked at them, hold on, arn't they sort of friendly with Gee and the girls, don't they call them the Trainee Ace Gang or something. "Do any of you two know where I can find Georgia?" They started giggling like loons.

"What's your favourite colour Dave?"

"Do you like strawberry ice-cream?"

"What about chocolate?

"Will you sign my Maths's book?" What is this twenty questions?

1 Second Later

"Um, Girls can you just tell me if you know where Gee is." They waved those black braclets in my face. WAIT! They have them too!

"She's in hospital Dave. The Aces and the boys gave us these braclets, Rosie said it was a symbol of hope until she wakes up." WHAT!

"Jas said that she was in a coma because when she broke up with her boyfriend, some girl didn't take too nicley to what she told him, or something, and they sort of pushed her down a ditch."

"Ye' Dave, she broke a couple of bones too and had to have her cheek and neck stiched from where the girl lunged at her. She's been in a coma for a couple of weeks now! Didn't you know?"

1 Second Later

I shook my head at the girls, OH MY BLOODY GOD! Gee's in a coma, in hospital, Bugger! I have to find the gang! No wonder they wanted to rip my head off when I took Emma's side!

3 Seconds Later

I swear on my imaginary camel Harry that I didn't know, but why didn't the gang tell me?

* * *

A/N

_OH MY GIDDY GOD'S PYJAMAS! _

_Jas arguing with Emma, Rosie and Jools figthing! Tom and The Guys against Dave! _

_Ooooo! What ever will happen next? Now that Dave knows can he get the gang back on his side, or will he be destined to wonder the streets as lonley as a clud..._

_And what about Emma, is she dumped? And Gee, will Dave blame himself for what happend?_

_ I'll gues you'll all just have to wait till the next chappie, so, toodle pip...  
_

_Luuurve You Always_

_Rolly xxx_


	7. I Am Full Of Confusiosity!

_From, I Swear On My Imaginary Camel..._

_1 Second Later_

_I shook my head at the girls, OH MY BLOODY GOD! Gee's in a coma, in hospital, Bugger! I have to find the gang! No wonder they wanted to rip my head off when I took Emma's side!_

_3 Seconds Later_

_I swear on my imaginary camel Harry that I didn't know, but why didn't the gang tell me?_

* * *

1 Second Later

Right, that's it! I have to find them. Now where on Big-G's earth would 5 moody teenagers, a viking mad-man, a dither queen, a voley couple and a beard-wearing fool be.

1 Second Later

They can't have got that far can they. They only left about 5 minutes ago. PANTS!

3 Seconds Later

OH GOD! OH GOD! I think I'm having a complete an utter spaz attack, what is bloody wrong with me today? Jack Le Biscuit NEVER has spaz attacks EVER! EVER!

1 Second Later

OH GOD! I could try the park. Or Jas's. Maybe they would go to Rosie's or Tom's. No not Tom's maybe Ed's.

2 Seconds Later

Or Rollo's. Nah. Not Rollo's house, probably Jas's or Ro-Ro's. They would probably go to the park though, wouldn't they? Or Jas's? Or maybe Rosie's? OH GOD! I'm going mad!

3 Seconds Later

Park.

1 Second Later

Ro-Ro's!

1 Second Later

Running to the park.

1 Second Later

Running back to Jas's.

1 Second Later

Jogging to the Park.

1 Second Later

Back to Rosie's.

1 Second Later

Right, trying the park first and that's final. Run. Run. Pant. Pant. GOD! How long does it take to run to the park?

2 Minutes Later

Ah-Ha! Found them, there all sat under the tree in the park. Oh God! What should I bloody say to them? How about, 'Bonsouir Chummies. I am vair sorry my little pallies but what in the name of Harry's furry humps is going on?' or, 'Gutan Tag Grooovsters! I'm sorry about taking Emma's side but can one of you fools tell me what in the name of PANTS is going on with Gee?' Hmmm. Maybe not. Just a simple, 'Hi' or 'Hello' or maybe, 'Howdy' and then see if any of them try to rip my head off...

2 Minuetes Later

"Er, Hi guys." URGH! I've been Ellen-ified. Does that make me a dither-king? Or a dither-prince? I wouldn't mind being a prince actually, I would make a vair gut one too, slaying dragons, rescuing princess, especially if it's Gee! I could ride on a camel too, a bright blue one with wings, and then I could say, 'I have slade ye dragon and now I shall-eth be away-eth laughing on thy flying blue camel Hammy, and you young princess Sex Kitty can ride-eth on my hump-eth!'And then Gee would go 'Oo-er' and I would laugh-eth like a loon on loon tablets and she would laugh-eth too. And then we would fly away-eth into the sunset but her nungas would make my camel unbalanced and we would fall-eth from the sky-eth like multicoloured camel water. And Gee would scream, 'Curse-eth my glorious nungas and save-eth thy selves!' Oh God! I'm going bloody mad-eth. HAHAHAHA!

'Hi." Tom seems to be the only person who's going to talk to me, and even he sounds slightly scary. BUGGERING PANTS!

"Look guys, I'm sorry. I, I had no idea what she'd done and I still don't really, why didn't you guys tell me?"

"Look mate, It doesn't matter wether you knew or not you still choose her over your mates Dave. I mean, come on." God. Dec seems annoyed, that's a first I don't think i've ever seen him angry, in like EVER!

"I'm sorry Dec I really am but she's my girlfriend, I don't even know why her and Jools and Rosie were fighting."

"But you didn't bother to find out first."

"Fine. Okay. I'm sorry. Now, please just tell me what's going on with Gee." I looked round at everybody, Jas, Jools and Ellen were crying a bit, it was actually a little freaky, Rosie still looked like she was going to eat me and Mabs was just glaring at me. I think the phrase 'if looks could kill' springs to mind there. Tom had his arm round Jas and the rest of the girls were pratically sat on their boyfriends apart from Ellen, but Dec was holding her hand. I will have to ask what's going on there...

"Look Dave, first of all we're all really sorry we didn't tell you sooner but I guess you could say we're worried that your going to blame it on yourself, what happened isn't your fault and I will seriously have to set my hunky viking fool on you if you even think like that." That has to be one of the most normal sentances Rosie has said, ever, and it made me feel miz, I don't know why but it did.

"Anway, Dave. Remember that day when you and Gee had that argument, well not so much an argument more like you just screaming blue murder at her." I nooded so Tom continued, "Well after that Gee rang Jas,"

"She was in complete hysterics, I could barley get a word out of her she was blubbing so hard." Thank You! Radio Jas just make me feel bloody guilty, why don't you?

"Well, Jas went round to Gee's they talked a bit and Georgia decided to end things with Masimo and then apologise to you. So, she rang Masimo and they agreed to meet in the park. Me and Jas were going on a ramble though so we were wondering around in the park, we heard Gee scream and it turns out Emma oveheard her telling Masimo why she was breaking up with him. Obviously Emma didn't take to well to that and lunged at Gee she cut her cheek and her chest and started yelling. Gee asked Emma rather nicely for someone who's just been attacked to go away so she could finish speaking to Masimo. Emma refused and stood there, Masimo got a bit annoyed and pushed Gee as he walked off she fell over Emma though and slipped down a ditch knocking herself out, and breaking a few bones." OH MY GOD!

"She's in a coma, and the doctors honestly don't know when she'll wake up."

"Oh and Dave, were sorry to dissapoint you but Sven never fisticuffed Mark. We were covered in blood because we were pulling Gee out of the ditch, and her head was bleeding as well as all her cuts and scratches." I've said it once and I'll say it again OH MY GOD! Although I am actually dissapointed that Sven never attacked Mark, it would be vair marvy with knobs and make my life complete if I could video the hard blunder boys blubbing.

1 Second Later

I feel vair miz though know, I collapsed on the grass next to Rollo, I feel like it's my fault but Ro-Ro said it wasn't!

1 Second Later

Stupid Emma!

1 Second Later

Stupid Handbag Horse!

1 Second Later

Poor Gee!

1 Second Later

What should I bloody do? Stupid homosexual! Stupid Emma! Poor Georgia! I have no idea what to do...

1 Second Later

Big-G if you can hear me now please send me the gift of PANTS and interlectelosity and tell me what to do in this vair _crappe_ situation. PLEASE! I will promise to be nice to everything even my annoying big brother Kye and handbag loving homosexuals, I will even be nice to my auntie Kerry when she's had a bit too much _vino tinto_ and won't video her singing Agadoo, especially if you make sure Gee is okay...

2 Seconds Later

OH GOD! I am full of confusiosity!

1 Second Later

And now have the disturbing mental image of my ancients christmas party last year...

* * *

A/N

_Yes, I know. Short Chappie!_

_ Well my fellow chummies I wil say I am vair sorry about that but it cannot be helped. My brother has selfishley stolen my laptop and taken it to Kiwi-a-gogo land because he is a prat, and I mean that lovingly of course! I also had the lurgy and am only just recovering so again SORRY! _

_But I have updated and hopefully I can get the next chappie up vair soon..._

_Luuuurve Rolly xxx_


	8. So I Took That As My Cue To Continue

_From, I am Full Of Confusiosity..._

_1 Second Later_

_Big-G if you can hear me now please send me the gift of PANTS and interlectelosity and tell me what to do in this vair crappe situation. PLEASE! I will promise to be nice to everything even my annoying big brother Kye and handbag loving homosexuals, I will even be nice to my auntie Kerry when she's had a bit too much vino tinto and won't video her singing Agadoo, especially if you make sure Gee is okay..._

_2 Seconds Later_

_OH GOD! I am full of confusiosity!_

_1 Second Later_

_And now have the disturbing mental image of my ancients christmas party last year..._

* * *

5 Minutes Later

Urgh! Guess who's just come in the park?

1 Second Later

My _lovely_ girlfriend, Emma, urgh! If she wasn't a girl I could probably kill her right now. How could she? Just, How could she do that to Gerogia? Urgh! I am so bloody mad, I could scream. But I'm not going to because then people might think I'm strange...

1 Second Later

Right, that's it. I'm going to go and talk to her.

6 Seconds Later

"How could you, Emma?" She turned to face me.

"How could I do what Davey?" She knows what I mean.

"How could you do that to Georgia?" I practically growled, I think she could tell I was mad because she frowned.

"She deserved it Dave, you know that." WHAT! I shook my head, it was the only way I could resist yelling at her.

"NO! Emma she didn't deserve that at all."

"But, she told Masimo she loved you, she was trying to take you away from me Davey. I couldn't let her do that."

"Have you ever thought that maybe I love her too?" Emma looked shocked, and angry at the same time. So I took that as my cue to continue, "SHE'S MY BEST FRIEND EMMA!"

"But."

"NO! Emma, I can't do this any more. Were over okay. OVER! Just don't talk to me ever again Emma. I can't believe you would do something like this, especially not too Georgia." Maybe that was a little harsh, but I think it made her realise just how much Georgia actually means to me.

"FINE DAVE! I WON'T!" She slapped me and stormed off, well that was cold. I know, I was slightly mean but technically I haven't done anything, she's the one who sort of made Georgia go into a coma.

2 Minutes Later

Ow, I wonder if I have a big slap bruise or something? Oh Well, I wonder if I should go see Georgia? Oh, but were not exactly speaking to each other. Are We?

1 Second Later

At least I am officially a free biscuit! I never really liked Emma, she was alaways TOO nice, and not really that much of a Laugh! And as Dave the LAUGH, I think I need a girlfriend that has that Laughosity factor...

2 Seconds Later

I'm just going to go home and think for now, maybe I can talk to Kye and as the _loving_ big brother he is, he will give me some_ useful_ advice.

1 Second Later

Now that I think about I would probably be better talking to Tom but at this moment my friends seem to think I am vair bad person. I'm not. Am I?

2 Seconds Later

Of course I'm not!

1 Second Later

I'm just a vair confused biscuit, that _had_ a crazy psychotic girlfriend who was obsessed with foot tapping and tutting. It was mainly _Masimo_ anyway, stupid Handbag Horse! I think if I'm right, which I always am because Jack Le Biscuit is vair marvy, I told Gee he was bad news, I told her he was obsessed with handbags and if you ask me, he liked fighting to much for his own good. Still he had no right to do _that,_ to Georgia of all people, she didn't deserve it.

2 Seconds Later

I feel like I'm going to cry, I can't do that what ever happens. Why do I suddenly feel the need to blub anyway? I think it's because I'm angry, and the fact that Gee is lay in a hospital somewhere unconscious.

1 Second Later

Yeah, that might have something to do with it.

Home

Oh the joy of a house of loons! Kye is pratting around in the kitchen, Megan and Chloe are toddling around and as usual my Mutti is nowhere in sight. Typical. Just Typical. Don't any of them see, that I, David Laugh, are currently in a vair _merde_ et _poo_ situation as I have just found out the love of my life is currently in hospital?

1 Second Later

The answer to that is no!

2 Second Later

"Hey Kye." So Kye annoys me to death sometimes but I like having him around, he got kicked out of Uni, but he's got a job somewhere in town so truly I don't think my Mutti could really care less.

"S'up Dave?"

"Nufin" I was looking in the fridge for anything edible that doesn't contain grass preferably!

"Tell Me."

"Tell you what?" Ah Pop Tarts! Yum! Kye is just glaring at me.

2 Seconds Later

Still glaring...

1 Second Later

STOP IT YOU FOOL!

1 Minute Later

"Dave..." Urgh! I know that look, it's Kye's, 'I am being a vair gut brother and can tell something is up, so just tell me then bugger off' look.

4 Minutes Later

Just told Kye everything. He looks like he's thinking it's freaky.

10 Seconds Later

He still hasn't said anything I'm starting to get worried...

"I think..." Yes Kye, please continue. Although I find it strange that you actually thought about this, I would for once like too hear what you have to say. So SPIT IT OUT!

3 Seconds Later

Come on Kye...

1 Second Later

"I think to be perfectly honest, that I have no idea what you should do." I wanted to strangle him right there and then, but I held myself back as I'm not that mean. Why did I have to wait like a century for him to tell me that.

"Thanks Kye, that _really_ helped."

"Oh Haha! Don't be a sarcastic twit, Dave! I do agree though, that this Masimo dude is a prat and he had no right to do something like that to Georgia." At least someone agrees with me. "And to be honest, I think you were a bit stupid to ditch Emma but you did the right thing, it was stupid, but you obviously care much more about Gee than this Emma bird."

"Whatever."

"Don't deny it Dave! Embrace the Luuurve!" What?

1 Second Later

"Can you not be helpful for like two minutes?"

"I _am_ helpful Dave, and since you are my little brother, who I am selfishly forced to love dearly I am going to have a word with Masimo for you. If I have anything to do with it he won't be messing Gee or you about any more." See, I knew I could count on Kye, this is why I like having him around. Most of the time he is plain irritating but then he has the moments were I am proud to call him my brother.

"Thanks Kye."

"No probs, now have you by any chance seen Megan, I think she may have _borrowed _one of those fancy kitchen knifes that Mutti has."

"Let me get this straight, you gave your three year old sister a knife."

"No Dave, she _borrowed_ it."

"Right, well try the garden, or your wardrobe. I really don't know Kye, I'm tired so leave me be. I know Chloe is in bed though, Mutti said she was Ill."

"Why isn't Megan in bed then too?"

"Because Megan is fine, they may be twins Kye but that doesn't mean they get sick together."

2 Seconds Later

"Yes it does." He is so bloody stupid sometimes.

"No It doesn't Kye!"

"Does."

"Doesn't"

"Does."

"Doesn't"

"Does."

"DOESN'T!"

"DOES!"

"DOESN'T!"

"DOES!"

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE YOU TWO, STOP THE BLOODY SHOUTING, PRATS!" For all you dim fools that was not our Mutti, it was in fact our three year old sister Megan. She has such a way with words. Don't you think?

1 Second Later

Me and Kye are trying desperately not too laugh, please bear in mind that she is currently in the complete nuddy-pants apart from my Mutti's incredibly tall high heels and a feather boa, and is waving around a rather large kitchen knife that according to Kye is, the, absolute _perfect_ toy, for a three year old.

2 Seconds Later

"Davey, I lobes you." That's nice, my naked todderly sister lobes me, I wonder if I can get the knife off her without fear of being stabbed.

"Hello Megsie." I said while lifting her onto my lap, urgh, she has way too much hair, it's all long and black and slightly sticky, what has she been doing?

"WHAT'S YOUS BEEN DOING DAVEY!" I think I'm deaf now.

"Nothing Megsie, I think it's time for beddy bies, don't you?"

"No." Okay then, won't argue with that, Kye is sneaking up behind her to take the knife I think.

1 Second Later

"STUPID BLOODY KYE, YOU STEALED MY BOY STICKEY!" HAHAHAHAHA! Me and Kye burst into fits of laughter, Megan looked at us and then joined in. My sides ache from laughing...

2 Seconds Later

"Come on Dave, lets go watch a DVD." I won't argue, Megan has run off hopefully to wreck her havoc elsewhere. And plus watching a DVD doesn't sound too bad, it will help me forget about the whole Gee fandango for a bit, maybe I should skive off school and visit her.

1 Second Later

Crap! I don't even know what hospital she's at, never mind the ward, or room. Maybe the gang will be doing a whole group visit soon, hopefully.

"What DVD Kye?"

"A horror film, you can pick."

"'Kay, what about Saw, or Psycho, or we have that weird DVD Jay let you borrow, ermm, I can't remember the name, but this is it in the clear box."

"Put that on then, the one from Jayson."

"'Kay."

1 Hour Later

"BLOODY HELL MEGAN!" Me and Kye must have fell asleep watching the movie, because Megan has just threw a bucket of water all over us, where she got it from I don't know. The bucket, not the water because obviously that's from the sink or something.

"STOPS YOUR SWEARING KYE, YOUS A **BAD** TOSSER MAN!"

"And your telling ME, not too swear?"

"Yes." I luuurve it when Megan does that, she literally leaves you speechless, and yes I'm right Kye doesn't know what to say to that but at least Megan is now wearing pyjamas, what time is it anyway?

1 Minute Later

Crap! It's almost eleven and I have bloody school tomorrow. Oh Well! I'm guessing I should take Megsie too bed and check on Clo.

"Come on Megan." I picked her up and carried her too bed, I wonder were my Mutti is, I swear without me the twins wouldn't sleep at all, I only seem to hear from her in the morning when she's shouting, 'DAVID GET YOUR ARSE OUT OF BED NOW!'. "G'night "

"Night Night, I lobes yous, my Davey."

"Night Night Megsie." Chloe was fast asleep in a little ball so I just let her sleep, my sisters look sweet when there asleep but when there awake their like monsters, I swear.

**Gee's Pov**

Thursday August 18th

Where am I? What happened? Ow, my head hurts. I can hear people talking but I can't be bothered to open my eyes, what the bloody hell is going on?

1 Second Later

"Georgia?" I sat up to look at the man standing at the bottom of my bed. BLOODY HELL! I'm in a hospital and the creepy guy is some kind of doctor, I'm guessing.

"Ye', what in the name of PANTS is going on? Why am in hospital?" The doctor looked a bit shocked.

"Um, Georgia, how are you feeling?"

"I'm fine, now just tell me what is going on?" The doctor started rambling on about broken bones and comas while he was shining a light in my eyes, and checking my arm, which is in a sort of cast.

"I'm not brain dead, you know, I can remember falling down a ditch, and I remember Jas and Tom coming but I meant what happened after I blacked out?" He started rambling again about how my friends rang an ambulance, and how I came here. Then he started asking me all these weird questions, like what's your Mum's name? What's your Date Of Birth? Before he finally left me in peace.

2 Seconds Later

I looked around the room and could see cards, flowers, chocolates and presents everywhere. It looked like I'd thrown some sort of party. I sighed and collapsed on the bed, just as my Mutti, Vati and Libby burst into the room.

"Georgie!" My Mutti gave me a hug, urgh! Please don't let Vati do the same, I think if he came anywhere near me then I would have to wash myself to within an inch of my life. "We missed you." That's nice. Vati even said the same but I thank bloody lord sandra he didn't hug me, Libby had brought me a potato to make me feel better isn't she nice.

A Few Hours Later

I didn't really bother checking the time, but my parents chatted away to me, then the doctor came and said I could leave tomorrow. The Ace Gang have just showed up so my parents left and told them they could come in. I'm guessing it's about 4 o'clock!

"GEE!"

"Georgia!"

"GeeGee!"

"Georgie, We've missed you!"

"Awww, I've missed you guys too."

"Gee, you were asleep you spoon, so how could you have missed us."

"I haven't, I just felt left out because all you lot were saying you missed me, so it was only fair to say it back." They laughed and started talking about snogging and Stalag 14 and Slim and Beards and whatever other pointless stuff that came up.

10 Minutes Later

"So Gee, how ya feeling?"

"I'm okay Mabs, a little sore, and achey, but I feel good." I don't really, the truth is I feel like I've been jumped on by slim and then wrapped around Lindsey's thong but that is a vair bad mental image and I'm sorry for giving it too you. Erlack!

"What about Masimo?" I winced a bit when Jas said his name, I don't know why but even thinking about _that_, makes me all nervous and If I'm honest then I'm bloody terrified of him, stupid homosexual!

"What, um, about, er, him?" I started blubbing a bit and the Ace Gang shut up about it.

"Obviously your not ready to talk about it just yet Gee, but were always here when your ready." I nodded at Jas, she was being vair nice today, and no talk of voles or Tom just yet.

2 Hours Later

The Ace Gang have left probably to snog their boyfriends. I would too except I'm stuck here in a hospital on my own. I mean I would leave, not snog my boyfriend, since I don't exactly have one but oh well, I am Miss Single of Singleton in Singletown._ Great! _And Dave The Laugh is probably out with his _girlfriend_ Emma, who happened to be involved in me falling to my almost doom, down a ditch. I must direct my mind away from that though for fear of blubbing, The Ace Gang have just helped me do my make-up and I shall not be wreaking it. Stupid Emma, Stupid Homosexual! Ommmm, I'l just do some deep breathing and zzzz....

* * *

A/N

_YAY! YAY! YAY!_  
_I Finally Posted This Update! I REALLY Had A Hard Time Writing This And I Think This Chappie Is A Bit Poo Et Merde! _

_BUT I Updated So, YAY! YAY! YAY!_

_Gee Is Finally Awake But Will This Fix Problems Or Make Them? I Guess You'll Just Have To Wait And See...._

_Luuurve You Always Rolly xxx_


	9. Like An Emotional Insecurity Whatsit?

_From So I Took That As My Cue To Continue..._

_"I'm okay Mabs, a little sore, and achey, but I feel good." I don't really, the truth is I feel like I've been jumped on by slim and then wrapped around Lindsey's thong but that is a vair bad mental image and I'm sorry for giving it too you. Erlack!_

_"What about Masimo?" I winced a bit when Jas said his name, I don't know why but even thinking about that, makes me all nervous and If I'm honest then I'm bloody terrified of him, stupid homosexual!_

_"What, um, about, er, him?" I started blubbing a bit and the Ace Gang shut up about it._

_"Obviously your not ready to talk about it just yet Gee, but were always here when your ready." I nodded at Jas, she was being vair nice today, and no talk of voles or Tom just yet._

_2 Hours Later_

_The Ace Gang have left probably to snog their boyfriends. I would too except I'm stuck here in a hospital on my own. I mean I would leave, not snog my boyfriend, since I don't exactly have one but oh well, I am Miss Single of Singleton in Singletown. Great! And Dave The Laugh is probably out with his girlfriend Emma, who happened to be involved in me falling to my almost doom, down a ditch. I must direct my mind away from that though for fear of blubbing, The Ace Gang have just helped me do my make-up and I shall not be wreaking it. Stupid Emma, Stupid Homosexual! Ommmm, I'l just do some deep breathing and zzzz...._

* * *

Saturday August 20th

10:00 am

Ah, Home Sweet Home! Well technically I was home yesterday but that doesn't count because I only got home at 7pm and spent most of the night asleep, So I fell vair refreshed! Ro-Ro apparently rang last night to say that she is having an Ace Gang plus Barmy Army sleepover tonight to welcome me home. Mutti says I can go but I have to take things easy and be slow. Yawn, drone on Mutti, It's a sleepover, it's not like I'm running a marathon or anything, but she is being vair nice and actually bought decent food, well Pop-Tarts, Cereal and Jammy Dodgers but it's a start...

1 Second Later

Hmmm, It is actually vair nippy-noodles out so I think I'll wear my jeans with my purple turtle-neck jumper and black pumps.

1 Second Later

Now just do my natural make-up, foundation, eye-liner, blusher, lip gloss and mascara. Yay! I am a var gut sex-kitty filled with sex-kittyosity...

20 Minutes Later

Bored, Bored, Bored! There's nothing to do in this house, I've done my make-up already, what to do? What to do?

* * *

_10:23_

_Gee, DTL 03, Hunky, Po, Ro-Ro :D, RRROLLO and Ja Ja! Viking... have signed in..._

**Ro-Ro :D Says:** JA! Is everyone excited for my Viking Sleepover tonight?

**Gee Says:** Yip! Ro-Ro your parties are vair awsomosity personified!

**Hunky Says:** I see your feeling better Gee :D, Have your heard about Masimo?

**DTL 03 Says:** Shut Up Tom! We don't need to talk about our favourite Homosexual on IM too, Do we?

**Hunky Says:** God Dave! I was only asking...

**DTL 03 Says: **Well don't bother next time! Urgh! Seriously...

**Po Says: **He's only trying to be nice Dave, I'm sure Gee would want to know that Masimo is back in Italy.

**Gee Says:** Stay out of it Voley! And for your information I couldn't care less about the stupid Italian prat...

**Ja Ja! Viking... Says:** JA BABY GROOOOVE!

**RRROLLO Says:** If you don't care about Masimo then how come you started blubbing when the Girls brought it up on Thursday?

**Gee Says:** And where did you hear that Rollo?

**D_E_C_L_A_N Says:** Jas!

_10:24 _

_Gee has signed out.._

**Dave's Pov**

**DTL 03 Says:** Way to go Dec, you probably made her all upset now...

**Po Says:** It wasn't exactly Dec's fault Dave, Gee refuses to talk about what happened and she's all insecure too...

**Ro-Ro :D Says:** Yip! You can't even mention Masimo or she flips out and goes all jumpy!

**D_E_C_L_A_N Says:** What dy'a mean?

**DTL 03 Says: **God Dec, how stupid can you be?

**Po Says:** What I mean Dec, Is that Gee acts all strange when you mention anything relating to her 'accident', and Connie said she's been acting a bit weird in general too... But I guess we'll see if she's right, tonight at Ro-Ro's sleepover.

**RRROLLO Says:** Whatever.

**DTL 03 Says:** What you mean like an Emotional Insecurity Whatsit?

* * *

**Gee's Pov**

2pm

Packing my bags for Ro-Ro's sleepover, I'm hoping nobody mentions the _Masimo fandango_, ugh, shudders. What pyjamas should I pack?

2 Seconds Later

Deffo not my Telly-tubby jammies and that is le fact...

1 Second Later

I think either my plain blue plaid jammie bottoms with the grey strappy vest top, vair cute and casual or my white short style jammies with the stipey-rainbow strappy vest top, colourful but still kinda cute.

2 Seconds Later

Or maybe my cow patterns jammies with the little bow thingie on them.

1 Second Later

I think the blue ones, their cute and vair casual, the shortish ones are a bit to sex-kittyish and the Cow ones are a bit too childish, even though they are sweet. Bugger! I bet Dave The Laugh is going to be there, I haven't seen him since our big argument, Oh flippin-buggering-hell...

2 Seconds Later

Right, so packing the blue jammies, now I need clothes for sunday too, I think something that is vair casual but still pretty. I'm thinking my denim skirt with my black spaghetti strap top and long grey cardigan, my black pumps and a little grey bow-clip thingie.

1 Second Later

Perfect! I am vair happy with my clothes, but what else to pack, Toothbrush, Make-Up – Foundation, blusher, concealer, my new slate eye-liner because I read somewhere that if you have brown eyes then it's better to wear a sort of grey/black eye-liner rather than plain black, my sparkly grey eye-shadow because it will look fabby with my outfit, and my marvy extra-volumeosity mascara. Now, blanket, pillow, watermelon lip-gloss, these new loopy earnings my Mutti bought me and my nice sparkly necklace with the really long chain and the dangly star, it is vair pretty. I think that's everything, plus a couple of DVD's, and some Jammie Dodgers. YUM!

2 Seconds Later

Now, I just need to straighten my hair and I'm all ready for Rosie's!

20 Minutes Later

"Bye Mutti, off to Rosie's."

"Okay love, do you need a lift?" Hah! Mutti is being all nicey nice to me after, you know, _that_...

"No Mutti, I can walk, it's not that far."

"I know honey, but you do have a lot of bags and the doctors said to take it slow, so get in the car Georgie darling." Honey? Darling?

"Fine." Urgh! It's not like I hate her being nice, it's just, urgh! I prefer her to be the normal Mutti and not the Mutti that spoils me because of some stupid, sort of 'accident'.

10 Minutes Later

I grabbed my bags and ran to Rosie's door this was the first time I had seen my friends without being in a hospital bed and obviously the first time I'd seen all the guys in what feels like a year. It must have felt longer for them not having my shining personality and awsomeosity filled sense of humour to cheer them up, I guess I'll have to use this sleepover to learn what's been up for the almost three weeks I've been in hospital...

2 Seconds Later

"GEORGIA!" The entire Ace Gang opened the door, and pulled me into a big hug, I winced a bit but relaxed into their hugs.

4 Seconds Later

"Woah! Come on guys I saw you like two days ago."

"Yeah, but you were in hospital then so it doesn't count. I do have one thing to say though in the name of Jas's gigantibus knick-knacks... LET'S PARRRTAY!" All the Ace Gang started squealing and screaming, Jools and Jas grabbed my bags and I followed them all into the house.

5 Seconds Later

Once we had all calmed down, and stopped laughing I asked Rosie, "When are all the guys getting here?"

"Well GeeGee, it's only 4pm now, I think there coming at 7."

"What are we doing for 3 hours then?"

"Ah, Mon petite fool, I have a schedule." Ro-Ro said while nodding wisely, well at least I think it was supposed to be wise in actual fact she looked like a twit.

"Haha! Whatever Ro-Ro!"

"Well the Viking queen is vair gifted and right now we are going to eat some lovely pizza and do what all teenage girls do..."

"Gossip?" Jools asked while trying to work out the rest of what Rosie said, sometimes the Viking queen doesn't make much sense...

"Yip!"

1 Hour Later

We have been talking for the past hour, luckily nobody has mention _Masimo_ or my _accident_, urgh! Shudders....

1 Second Later

"Gee are you okay?" Crap! Those shudders must have been, sort of real... you know, 'not just in my head' well the Ace Gang notice so... you know... URGH! I have Ellen brain...

"Ye' course..." Great! They don't believe me, it doesn't help that I'm sort of nervous about seeing Dave tonight either...

"No Gee, your not." I looked at Mabs.

"You can tell us anything you know?" Jas has a point, I can tell the Ace Gang everything, but I don't really know what my big problem is with_ Masimo_ or _Emma_, or even why I'm nervous about seeing Dave and the rest of the guys... Urgh! There the Ace Gang though the should understand...

1 Second Later

"AHHHH!" Crap! I nearly jumped out of my skin Rosie only put her hand on my shoulder, I guess I haven't said anything in a while. Should I tell them?

"Okay, Gee, now we no something is deffo up, so spill..." And spill I did, I told them everything, how I'm suddenly scared of _Emma_ and _Masimo_, how I'm nervous of seeing the guys tonight, everything...

10 Minutes Later

That was hard...I'm, bloody blubbing, Why? I don't know why? All the Ace Gang are just either staring at me with their goldfish faces or finding the wall and floor of Rosie house _surprisingly_ interesting....

**Jas's Pov**

1 Second Later

Crickey! I actually feel awful!

Me and Rosie put together a plan to get Gee to talk about the accident, that's why she told us girls to come at 4 and the lads to come at 7, so we had a chance to find out what was going on with Gee...

1 Second Later

Did I mention we were also playing the conversation to the guys? Well Yip! We are, when the conversation started I rang Tom and he's playing it on loud speaker to all the guys, I guess none of them were expecting, _this_... I admit, I feel awful!

1 Second Later

Gee is still blubbing, the rest of The Ace Gang are in shock I think apart from Me, Rosie and Jools who where all in on our plan, we have found a sudden interest in the walls or floor in Rosie's case, I guess their feeling just as guilty as I am...

1 Second Later

"What do you guys think?" We all looked at Gee and shrugged, she winced a bit as Jools and Rosie hugged her, probably to make themselves more than Gee feel better, Crickey! But why is she wincing? Maybe she has bruises across her back or something?

"Crickey!" Gee glared at me, I would normally go into a huff but I think she need us all now more than ever...

"So basically, your feeling a bit traumatized about your accident, and your sort of nervous that every bodies going to do something like that again?" Gee nodded while looking at the floor, I must admit Mabs's summary seemed to fit perfectly, I smiled a bit, Gee can be so stupid sometimes..

"Oh GeeGee, you know, you can be so _stupid _sometimes, Masimo is a complete twit for doing something like that to you and Emma is a B****, there not going to do it again, you know..." Gee looked at Rosie, who had happened to say, what I'm guessing everyone was thinking...

"But Ro-Ro, how do you know that?" I could hear some of the guys down the phone. From what I could hear of there conversation they were discussing the best way to kill Masimo, I laughed bit at that but I _was_ tempted to press the end button but I also knew nobody else could hear them because they were whispering, so I left it on 'Calling Tom...' For now...

"Because I'm the Viking Queen, and I know for a fact that your a vair gut pally of _moi_. Soo.... GeeGee Trust me..." Georgia looked at Rosie like she was mad, which in this case she probably was, she had a strange beard on today which looked like it was covered in something slimy, but I really am not asking _what_, exactly that slimy stuff is...

1 Second Later

Gee is now looking at the floor. Something tells me she's debating weather or not she can trust us! Surly she knows she can trust us, doesn't she? Oh God! I think she may have some slight brain damage from falling down that ditch either that or, Urgh! I don't even know but _this,_ isn't the Gee I remember, _that_ Gee would probably be plotting how to kill _Masimo_ and _Emma_ slowly and painfully but _this_ Gee seems to want to hide in a corner, I've never seen her so, so, vulnerable...

3 Seconds Later

"Gee, You do trust us don't you?" Gee looked up to meet Jools's eyes but looked away quickly, she doesn't trust us... Blimey! "Georgia!" She looked up again. "You CAN trust us Gee..." Jools started rambling on about how she and Rosie had that fight with Emma, how we all argued with her, she even told her about Dave taking her side, which Gee was obviously offended at but Jools quickly fixed it by telling her how he dumped Emma in front of the entire park and how Emma slapped him, which Gee being Gee asked if _he_ was okay, none of us even give Dave a second thought after he was slapped, I don't even think he gave it a thought himself. I think we all forgot that Gee didn't know about this because she was in a coma, she seemed amused by it all though.

30 Minutes Later

"You can trust _us_ Georgia, we've been your friends for years." Jools looked like she was going to burst into tears if Gee said she couldn't, but Gee was smiling and not blubbing any more which made us feel better. The lads were still listening in though, but Tom had rang me up of his house phone so I wasn't wasting the credit on my mobile.

"I, I... It's not that I don't trust you guys, It's, just...I don't know, if I can, because...I well. I trusted Masimo, a lot, he _was,_ technically my boyfriend about two minutes before he pushed me down a ditch, and I really, Urgh...I don't know, I, I just..." Jools put her arm round Gee but Gee seemed to shrug it off quickly, we all looked at her. We all knew what she meant but were her _friends_, we'd _never_ do _anything _like _that_ to _her_, no matter how much we _wanted_ to _kill_ her sometimes...

"Gee, we're your friends, we would NEVER, now get this in your head, NEVER, do ANYTHING, like _that_..." We all nodded along with Jools. She laughed, which was sort of a good thing.

"We probably wouldn't be able to anyway, but we luuuurve you Gee, so we wouldn't even try got it?" Gee nodded and smiled at Mabs.

"Now enough of this blubbing, I say, it's time to GROOOOVE!" Rosie said as she headed towards the CD player...

"Wait! What time is it?"

"Almost 6, Why?" Everybody had stopped to look at me.

"Ermm, Jas, you know, the, ermmm, guys, will, be here...in, erm, like, an hour?"

"Oh."

"Well..., erm..."

"Come on Viking pallieses, get in your Jammies, and then we'll GROOOVE!"

10 Minutes Later

I luuurve these Jammies! I'm actually glad of something I packed for once, there green silky bottoms that go just past my knee with a little lemon frilly bit at the bottom and then just a plain lemon silky top. There really pretty, I got them of my Grandma for Christmas she buys me pyjamas EVERY year, normally the jammies she gets me are a bit childish, like last years which were covered in little rabbits, and were all pink and frilly, my Mum gave them to a charity shop in January though so I only had to wear them that one time she came over to our house on boxing day.

1 Second Later

Gee is wearing blue plaid jammie bottoms and a grey top, Ellen's are like Gee's but in pink and with a white top. Jools is wearing mid-thigh length yellow shorts with a pink long sleeved top, as for Mabs she is wearing silk pyjamas too, but hers are in black and white. Her top is like mine just plain black but her pants are white with black polka-dots and they look a little long because she keeps standing on the bottom of them. Rosie has gone missing, so I can't tell you what her Pyjamas are like because I haven't seen them or her for about ten minutes. I wonder where she's got too?

1 Second Later

Spoke too soon! Rosie has just come in carrying an arm full of Viking horns, her jammies are interesting, there like Jool's but, she has pastel green shorts on and a lilac top. Relatively normal until she turns around and she has obviously customized them because there is a giant pair of Viking horns and it says, 'The Viking Queen' in big green letters above the horns, I wonder if Sven has a matching pair? _Probably_...

20 Minutes Later

Were all dancing madly while wearing Viking horns, I think when the guys get here where starting the games as Rosie put it, I am actually quite scared to see what games Rosie has planned...

**Gee's Pov**

God! I'm tuckered. The guys will be here any minute, I think I'm having a complete Nervy B! Luckily mad disco dancing helps, but not much. Urgh!

5 Minutes Later

Rosie has just ran off to get the door the rest of us have just collapsed on the make shift beds in Rosie's living room. Rosie said she has planned lot's of games for when they get here, and I'm still freaking out so much I think I'm shaking...

1 Second Later

Oh Great! The guys are here, bring on the torture....

* * *

A/N

_And done...Phew! _

_That chappie was hard work! Trust me the next chappie has some vair hilariosity filled games! YAY!_

_But anyway, NAUGHTY Jassy-Spazzy! All the guys know about Gee's slight emotional insacurity whatsit, as Dave put's it BUT will they accidently let it slip to Gee or will she flip-out completley confirming that what there saying is true? Hmmm, So many question, So little time, I think i'll just make you wait till the next chappie!_

_HeHe! Luuurve You All! _

_Rolly xxx_

_P.S. KEEEP REVIEWING! I luuuurve them...._


	10. Laughing Spaz Here I Come!

_From, Like An Emotional Insecurity Whatsit?..._

_**Gee's Pov**_

_God! I'm tuckered. The guys will be here any minute, I think I'm having a complete Nervy B! Luckily mad disco dancing helps, but not much. Urgh!_

_5 Minutes Later_

_Rosie has just ran off to get the door the rest of us have just collapsed on the make shift beds in Rosie's living room. Rosie said she has planned lot's of games for when they get here, and I'm still freaking out so much I think I'm shaking..._

_1 Second Later_

_Oh Great! The guys are here, bring on the torture...._

* * *

1 Second Later

All the lads came skipping into the TV room, Why? I don't have the faintest clue why in Big-G's earth they were _skipping_ but whatever floats their boats, I say. _Sometimes_. Okay, I never say it apart from this once...

1 Second Later

Dave looks gorgy in those jammies, he's wearing green and yellow plaid bottoms and a grey T-shirt that's actually quite tight and you can see all his muscles, I have one word for that PHOWAR! Dave The Laugh! _Somebody_ is vair muscley, in fact all the lads are...

3 Seconds Later

"Now all you grooovsters, It's time to play Murder In The Dark, but with an obvious twist." We all looked at Rosie clearly terrified. I'm surprised she must be a fan of the be nice to Georgia club because this is a surprisingly easy game, depending on what the twist is of course... "Right, So it's simple, we'll play boys against girls, so first we turn off all the lights and decide which team will be the victims and which will be the murders." We all nodded, okay understanding so far. "The victims have two minutes to find a hiding place, then the murders will come and look for them. When a murder finds a victim they must _capture_ them as such by bringing them into here, they can do it anyway they feel like being by force or persuasion..." Ro-Ro wiggled her eyebrows at us we all sighed in unison.

"Okay, so which team first?"

"Girls will be the victims and guys the murders?"

"Sounds good." Dave said, winking at me. Urgh! Stupid Dave The Laughy Laugh, making me jelloid and nervous at the same time...

2 Minutes Later

I'm hiding in the cupboard where Ro-Ro keeps Sven's flares, no normal person would want to open this closet. So YAY! Woop! I have a vair gut hiding place...

4 Minutes Later

"Bonsouir KittyKatt!" I think I forgot that Dave _isn't_ normal...

1 Second Later

Dave just threw me over his shoulder and carried me across the landing into Rosie's bedroom. Crap! I though we were supposed to go to the TV room. Oh Bugger!

"Dave, where supposed to go to downstairs, you know?"

"Yip! What's your point Sex-Kitty?"

"Ermm, that your going to lose?" I tried to make it a statement but it came out more of a question...

**Dave's Pov**

"I don't mind because that means I can do this..." I leant forward to start the snogging, Gee is a vair gut snogger, and she luuurve me! I don't think I'll ever get over that, I've really missed her not just because I liked snogging her, which I of course do, but also because she's fun to be around, I luuurve that about her! It's so easy to talk to her and most of the time she understands what I'm saying...

1 Second Later

I put my arms around Gee's waist but something wasn't right, she wasn't refusing to kiss me but she was sort of frozen like she was scared, I stroked her face and her body relaxed a bit, but she was still really stiff, and I only just realised but she's sort of shaking... "What's wrong Gee?" She looked at me and I only just noticed she had tears in her eyes, what's wrong with her?

1 Minute Later

I bet my status as the Vati though that it has something to do with her whole _accident_, stupid bloody homosexual! I was shocked, when I heard her blubbing down the phone, I wanted nothing more than to just hold her in my arms and tell her it would be okay and that she didn't need to worry any more because I luuurved her and would do anything to protect her....

"I'm sorry Dave..." She practically whispered, I had to lean in just to hear her. Ahh, I think it's like the thingie with The Ace Gang, she's lost her trust in everyone and thinks that we all want to hurt her, I would never do something like that, I luuurve her way too much...

"Georgia what's wrong?" She burst into tears and blurted everything out that she said to The Ace Gang before but at hyper speed! It was trouble understanding her but we'd been up here for ten minutes and even though I sort of knew we needed to talk about this, it was going to have to wait because they were probably looking for us by now...

"Come on Gee, the others are probably looking for us..." I took her hand and led her back downstairs....

**Gee's Pov**

30 Minutes Later

We played a few rounds of Murder In The Dark, I was found by Dave _every_ time, Stupid Dave! He seemed to like forcing me to do things, clearly. As every time he did find me he would pick me up and put me over his shoulder, despite my protests and screaming, and kicking, and occasional begging, stupid Dave! I really hate this game. Now were just sitting in the TV room, watching some stupid horror film, while eating pizza and sort of playing truth or dare...

1 Second Later

Dave slipped his hands round my waist and picked me up, I started screaming mainly in surprise but also because he could be trying to murder me or something. Everybody was looking at me, like I'd gone mad, don't they care that I could be being murdered!

1 Second Later

Obviously not...

1 Second Later

"DAVE PUT ME DOWN!"

"No." I turned to look at him with my best puppy-dog face.

"PWWWEEESE!"

"No."

"Fine, what are you going to do with me?" I was vair annoyed but he's hopeless when he's like this, It's best not to argue with him...He was just carrying me out of the TV room so I had no idea what he was planning. I was actually scared...

1 Second Later

_Great_. I have started shaking a bit, It must be colder than I thought in this house...

1 Second Later

"This..." He said, with a cheeky smile and a wink as he pushed me outside and locked the door.

1 Second Later

God! That boy makes me jelloid. Stupid smiley wink thingie...

1 Second Later

That bloody stupid idiot locked me outside at Big-G only knows what time and I'm in my jim-jams! BUGGER! Bloody Idiot! "LET. ME. IN." I saw the entire group of them inside laughing, Grrr! I wonder if Rosie has an open window somewhere.

20 Minutes Later

Well, I checked the entire house and, my _friends, _obviously thought it was vair funny and decided to lock all the windows too. Cor! It's so bloody nippy-noodles out here.

2 Seconds Later

Haha! I can see an open window, it's on the top floor though so I will have to climb up the tree and sort of dangle, so much for my friends being nice to me...

10 Seconds Later

"Georgia? What in Big-G blazers are you doing?"

"I'm climbing a tree, Dave! Duh! You locked me out remember?"

"Well...we'll let you in, just, errr, GET DOWN!" Haha! It's funny when he gets worried, but Awww! He's worried about me, that's sort of sweet...

"No, I'm doing good." I refuse to bust his big ego any more though by having him think that I'm giving up, plus I'm nearly at the window.

1 Second Later

"Have you done this before?"

"Yeah! Tons of times!" A little white lie couldn't hurt, only to stop him worrying besides I have sort of climbed trees before, _kinda_...

"How many?" Errr....

"Including this time? Once." I can't lie to him, it's too mean. Plus those sparkly green eyes always seem to catch me out eventually...

"GEORGIA!" Haha! Plus seeing him worried still seems funny...

1 Second Later

Crap! The window is jammed and won't open any further, hmmm... "BUGGER! The window's jammed."

"Good, now get down here."

"Nope..."

"How are you going to get back in then?" I looked down at Dave and noticed his smirk smiley thing, stupid smirk-smile that makes me go jelloid....

1 Second Later

Ha! Rosie just closed the door without him noticing. "I think the question is, how are YOU going to get in?"

"What?"

"Turn around..."

"ROSEMARY MEES!" Haha! Laughing spaz, here I come.

2 Minutes Later

Buggering! Ow! Ow! Buggering Ow! I just fell out the tree for all you dim spoons...

"OH MY GOD! Georgia are you okay? Crap! Crap! Gee! Gee! Can you hear me? Bugger, Gee. KittyKatt. Georgia! Gee, GeeGee..." Dave seemed to be having a complete nervy B, The Ace Gang were all stood by the door, looking shocked...

"Relax guys, I'm fine..." I said sitting up, okay It hurt a bit, and some of the bruises I still had from the, you know, were now in aggers but I'll live....

"Oh thank the bloody lord Sandra for that..." Everyone looked at Dave, "What?" We all just laughed he picked me up, again despite my protests. But he was only carrying me back into the house so I relaxed, _a bit_...

1 Second Later

"Okay, since Gee can't seem to be left alone without injuring herself, I think we should watch a movie?" Even though Ro-Ro's comment was technically offensive, I didn't bother to take offence because I did want to watch a movie...

* * *

A/N

_Oooo! UPDATES!_

_!_

_Don't you just luuurve updates! And I luuuuurve REVIEWS! So keep them coming! HeHe! Or I may be forced to stop updating!_

_Just Kidding...._

_I wouldn't put you through that torture!_

_But Seriously REWIEW PEOPLE! SHEEESH!_

_Luuuurve Youuu Allll_

_Rolly xxxx_


	11. So, You Think I Have A Cheeky Smile?

_From, Laughing Spaz, Here I Come..._

_"Relax guys, I'm fine..." I said sitting up, okay It hurt a bit, and some of the bruises I still had from the, you know, were now in aggers but I'll live...._

_"Oh thank the bloody lord Sandra for that..." Everyone looked at Dave, "What?" We all just laughed he picked me up, again despite my protests. But he was only carrying me back into the house so I relaxed, a bit..._

_1 Second Later_

_"Okay, since Gee can't seem to be left alone without injuring herself, I think we should watch a movie?" Even though Ro-Ro's comment was technically offensive, I didn't bother to take offence because I did want to watch a movie..._

* * *

Sunday August 21st

11:30 am

I think we all fell asleep watching movies, well I certainly did! I wonder what were doing today, luckily we don't have school now for like ages it's the summer holidays so YAY! And I even missed the last few weeks of school! "GOOD MORNING!" Rosie just came into the TV room on Sven's shoulders, I swear that girl is not normal...

"Urgh, Morning Rosie!"

"Get up lazy minxes were going shopping! We have to be some gorgy dresses for your Winter Wonderland Welcome Home party, and today is the vair perfect day!" Oooo! Jas told me about this party last night, she said that it's on Tuesday at Rosie's! Oooo! I'm so excited!

"Alright, Alright, hold your horses..."

1 Second Later

"Hold yours horses? Really Georgia, Really?" Dave walked in eating what looked like toast but I think it was covered in some sort of brown sloppy stuff so I'm not sure.

"Yes Dave, Really! Now, what in Jeremy's plaid pyjamas are you eating?"

"Chocolate toast, do you want some?" Erlack! I think he's just put melted chocolate on toast, _nicccee_!

"Chocolate Toast? And no I'm good..."

"Who's Jeremy?" It's a saying you dim spoon...

"My imaginary friend..."

"Really?"

"No."

"Then who is he?" _Seriously..._

"Who's who?"

"Jeremy."

"Who?"

"The Jeremy that you said had plaid pyjamas. And then chocolate toast, and imaginary friend..." Huh!

"What?"

"I don't know any-more, you confused me..."

"I, confused you?"

"Yeah!"

"Whatever Dave..."

10 Minutes Later

I have my vair gorgy outfit on, Jas has agreed to help me with my hair so I just need to do my make-up...

30 Minutes Later

Okay, I think were all ready to hit the shops, Mutti and Vati are still trying to be nice so when I said I was going dress shopping the gave me fifty squids, plus some money I left over from my Christmas so I have about eighty altogether. I have enough to get a vair fabby dress and some nice shoes and accessories!

2 Minutes Later

Woop! Shopping! I don't think the guys are that excited I heard Dave mention the guys going to the park instead.

"Jassy?"

"Ye' Gee?"

"Are the guys coming shopping with us?"

"Nah! There going to go to the park, and then we'll meet up again with them later. Are you ready now Gee?"

"Yip!"

"Good. Now have you seen Jools?"

"Err, Yeah. She's outside waiting for me and you, with Rosie, Mabs and Ellen..."

"Come on Then! Rosie have you locked your door?"

"Yep Jas just close it and then it's locked..."

"Okay!"

30 Minutes Later

We went into this really nice shop that only sells dresses, Jools already has this really nice deep blue strapless one with a nice white belt that goes right under her nungas she also has some blue high heels that match the dress and a little white bag. She says she just wants a bracelet, a necklace and some pretty dangley earrings to match, preferably in silver. Nobody else has found a dress yet though but we have only been shopping for about 20 Minutes.

10 Minutes Later

Ellen has just found this amazing dress that suits her perfectly. It's floor length, and in a nice aqua sort of bluey-green colour. It's really simple but looks amazing. Jas has also found a dress, it's supposed to look like a skirt and top I think, it's a bright blue colour up to her waist with puffy sleeves and then it flares out into a nice ruffley white skirt covered in little blue sequins up until about her knee. It suits her plus she found these gorgy hells that match it perfectly as well as some nice sparkly accessories.

1 Hour Later

Everybody has dresses now apart from me, Jools and Mabs got matching dresses but Jools got it in white and Mabs got it in this icy-blue colour. Rosie has some sort of long Viking wedding dress that's sort of different layered material it's a pearly colour, then blue, silver and the white. It's unusual but so is Rosie so I don't think it matters. Great. Just Great. I'm the only one without a dress and plus all the dresses here are not exactly that nice...

1 Second Later

I take that back, I just found THE most gorgy dress. It's sort of fitted around the top and then floaty material at the bottom, that falls to about my knee and the straps are all covered in silver gems, it's gorgy! There are even some nice Silver kitten heels that match it perfectly. YAY!

10 Minutes Later

We went into Luigie's to get a drink, I ordered a hot chocolate, to avoid the _el beardo_ effect apparently the guys are going to meet us in here, so....

1 Second Later

Jools is rambling on about some glittery nail-polish she saw that will apparently look fabby with our outfits so once the guys get here we are going to drag them over to Boots, for make-up...

1 Second Later

I'm sure they won't mind...

1 Second Later

_Much_.

7pm

Had a fabby day with The Ace Gang, we went shopping. Then we met up with the guys and convinced them to come into boots. Dave and Rollo kept putting on all the lipstick and Dec came out looking like a total girl after Rollo and Dave decided to give him a makeover, with foundation, eye-shadow and lipstick! Blimey O' Reilys! Ellen found it hilarious though and Rosie wanted to take Sven in to do the same, but Sven just snogged her and she soon shut up. But I am vair tuckered so I think I'll just go to sleep now...

10 Minutes Later

I can't sleep...

1 Second Later

This is vair annoying and I really can't seem to zzz.....

Monday August 22nd

10am

"Georgia!" Urgh! Why is Mutti waking me up at this ridiculous time in the morning...

"What?"

"Will you take Libby to the park?" Ermmm. NO! Last time I was the park, I was pushed down a ditch, Urgh! _Shudders_... Not HAPPENING!

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"Then No!"

"Oh come on Gee darling."

10 Minutes And An Incredibly Long Argument Later

"Fine."

"Thanks love..." Mutti began putting Libby into her dress and coat, she actually looks quite sweet in that, Awww.....

1 Hour Later

At the park, with Libby. Just _Great_... And that you dim spoons is sarcasm. Urgh! Libby is chasing some little toddlery person around. So I think I best go and save them...

"LIBBY!" Wait a minute, the little todderly person reminds me of someone....

"CHOLE!" Oh My Giddy God! It's Dave The laugh! And my sister is attacking his sister...

"Gee."

"Dave."

"Hey, how are you KittyKatt?"

"Okay! Apart from the fact I have to babysit my loony little sister..." That is the least of my problems, I am in the PARK, I _must_ stay away from all kinds of ditches...

"I know the feeling at least you only have to look after one." Me and Dave walked over to a bench and sat down...

"What dy'a mean?"

"You only have one sister, I have two, and unfortunately they are twins. Urgh! That are currently attacking the ducks with your sister." I laughed. His sisters look like him it's scary they have the same browny-green eyes, and cheeky smiles, but their hair is a lot longer and almost black where as Dave's is a bit of a lighter brown.

"What are your sisters called Dave?"

"Megan and Chloe. And yours?"

"Liberty, also knows as Libby for short."

"You know, she looks nothing like you." _I know...._

"Really I hadn't noticed, everyone says we look alike."

"Nah! You don't, she has blonde hair and blue eyes, where as _you_ have brown hair and brown eyes." _I know... _

"Ye', but apart from that we look the same."

"Whatever."

"You _do_ actually look like _your_ sisters, you have the same eyes and cheeky smile."

"You think I have a cheeky smile?" Dave grinned at me. Urgh! He's such a _flirt_...

"Yip! It suits you though because you are generally are vair Cheeky Cat!"

"Really Sex-Kitty, Are you sure?"

"Positive, Oh and Dave, are your sisters supposed to be doing, whatever they are actually doing?" Dave looked at his sisters, who seemed to be taking off their clothes, I wonder if there going to become trainee baldy-o-grams they could be toddley-o-grams! Libby is currently chasing a duck, the park Elvis is giving her evils but I don't really care, it's not like she's _actually_ going to catch the duck...

"Errm, No. I don't know what they are actually doing but that doesn't look good. Help me, Sex-Kitty!"

"Why should I?"

"Because your a _girl_, and I'm a_ guy. _And currently my sisters are performing a strip routine for the ducks. So pleeese help me Sex-Kitty!" Puppy-dog face, really Dave. It is a vair gut puppydog face though so....

"Fine!"

"Thanks Gee!"

10 Seconds Later

"MEGAN! CHLOE!" Dave ran up to the two little girls, I was following him but had to stop to grab Libby... "What are you girls doing?"

"WHAT'S YOU DOIN DAVEY!"

"I'm stopping you from doing whatever you're doing..."

"WERE NOTS DOING ANTHING BAD BOYS!" WOW! These girls could be Libby's twins, which is a little freaky-deaky because they are twins....Urgh! My head hurts....

"Come on Megsie, put your shoes back on and we'll go on the swings. Gee can you just keep an eye on Chloe for a sec.."

"Sure! Hello Chloe!"

"Hello, nice tosser..."

"CHLOE!"

"HAHAHA! I luuurve your sisters Dave!"

"Thankies Gee. Why don't we introduce them."

1 Second Later

"Okay. Chloe this is Libby, Say hello Libby..."

"Hello little girlie, youbes a funny lady."

"I'm nots, yous a Bad Boy!"

"NO YOUR THE BAD BOY!"

"AMS NOT!"

"ARES!"

"YOUS A SILLY TOSSER GIRLEY!"

"AND YOUS A LITTLE BUGGER! NAUGHTEY BOY!"

"HAHAHAHAHAHA! YOUBES A SILLY GIRLY!"

"AMS NOT!" I best stop this argument before it gets out of control, Dave is peeing himself laughing.

"Alright you two, STOP IT. Libby why don't you say hello to Megan too."

"NO! MY MEEEGLAN!"

"HELLO MEGLAN! YOUS A NICE GIRLY!" And soo the argument continues. I decided to join Dave and have a laughing spaz. He really does have a vair gorgey-porgey grin...

10 Minutes Later

Crappe! Libby just ran into the woods! "BUGGER! LIBBY GET BACK HERE NOW!"

"NO! YOUS BAD GINGER!"

1 Second Later

"What's the matter Gee?"

"Libby, just ran into the trees..."

"Then go after here you spoon!" Is he serious, NO! I have to go after her, but in the wooded bit...erm...

"Ermm, ye'. Sure, was, erm, just, you know going to..." Dave is looking at me like I've gone mad, I haven't, I'm just having an internal panic attack...

2 Minutes Later

Phew! Luckily Libby came running back out of the trees, so I didn't have to go after her after all, Dave kept looking at me like I'd gone mad. It might have something to do with the fact that I was probably as white as a ghost and shaking, hmmm...

Just a hunch...

"Kitty, are you sure your okay?" I nodded at Dave and went to get Libby before he could ask any more questions, I think I blurted enough out to him at the sleepover and I really don't want to talk about _that_...

* * *

A/N

_YAY! Updates! But what's going to happen next! There was a litt Dave/Gee fluff in this chappie but I may or may not have said this before but _

_I LUUUURVE AGGERS!_

_So, expect a vair aggerosity FanFic. Trust me...This fluff, as cute as it may be. Is not going to be regular..... But pweeese REVIEW!  
_

_I's also just like to give there cheers To Cloudy9ArtyPants for her marvy idea that inspired this chappie! SO..._

_HIP HIP! HOOORAY!_

_ HIP HIP! HOOORAY!_

_HIP HIP! HOOORAY!_

_Thankies! And everybody read her story too because it is vair fabby and marvy, WOOP!_

_Luuuurve Youu Alll_

_Rolly xxx_


	12. Wonderful Little Slave Daughter

_From, So You Think I Have A Cheeky Smile..._

_"Ermm, ye'. Sure, was, erm, just, you know going to..." Dave is looking at me like I've gone mad, I haven't, I'm just having an internal panic attack..._

_2 Minutes Later_

_Phew! Luckily Libby came running back out of the trees, so I didn't have to go after her after all, Dave kept looking at me like I'd gone mad. It might have something to do with the fact that I was probably as white as a ghost and shaking, hmmm..._

_Just a hunch..._

_"Kitty, are you sure your okay?" I nodded at Dave and went to get Libby before he could ask any more questions, I think I blurted enough out to him at the sleepover and I really don't want to talk about that..._

* * *

7pm

Had a surprisingly marvy time with Dave at the park. After my internal panic attack, we got some Ice-Cream and then walked and talked a bit. Then we came home, it was surprisingly marvy! I think I've already said that...

10 Minutes Later

Phone's Ringing.... "Don't worry, your wonderful little slave daughter will get the phone even though it is vital for her health to take things slow. She will drag herself down the stairs..."

"OH FOR GOD'S SAKE GEORGIA ANSWER THE BLOODY PHONE!" _Charming._

"Hello?"

"Gee, change of plans." Ah! Ro-Ro!

"About what Ro-Ro?"

"You know how I said that the fabby Winter Wonderland Welcome Home Party is tomorrow, well change of plans, I'm moving the party to Thursday because The Stiffs are playing a summer gig tomorrow, so we'll meet you at the clock tower, 7pm. 'kay?" NO WAY IN HELL AM I GOING TO A STIFF DYLANS GIG! IS SHE SERIOUS!

"Not a chance Rosie! No way in hell, am I going to The Stiff Dylan's gig..."

"Oh come on Gee. Masimo is in Italy."

"And?"

"So we'll see you at 7."

"Get this in your head Rosie. I. AM. NOT. GOING."

"Bloody Hell Gee! No need to shout..."

"I'm still not going..."

"Please Gee."

"NO, Bye..." I slammed the phone down, was she seriously expecting to go to a gig were the Italian homosexual can kill me. URGH! Yeah. I see her point, he's in Italy but, it's still technically _his_ band... because he is the lead singer and everything...

30 Minutes Later

Jas, Mabs, Jools, Ellen and even Dave have been on the phone trying to convince me to go to this gig. Rosie apparentley rang them all, and she's rang me six times. I'm kinda glad to know that there going to miss me, when I'm not at the gig but I'm still_ not_ going...

10 Minutes Later

"Gee, sweetie, what's going on?" Great. My Mutti has noticed my constant screaming and blubbing down the phone. I'm not telling her, there's no chance...

"Nothing."

"Come on Gee, tell me..."

20 Minutes Later

Just told Mutti everything... She's just stroking my hair...

"Oh Gee, I know your scared and everything but do your really think that you can't go to this gig. He's in Italy Georgia. And there your friends, you deserve to go out and have some fun, just because you might see him around doesn't mean you should hide..."

"But..."

"I'm not going to force you to do anything but just think about it Georgie..."

"Sure, night Mutti."

"Good Night Georgia..."

**Dave's Pov**

4 pm

After I saw Gee at the park I rang Tom up instantly, I didn't get what the whole thing was with her and Libby and the trees. Everybody is on their way round to mine now. Tom said we needed to talk about it as a whole group, minus Gee of course, so since my Mutti is away for the week and Kye is supposed to be looking after Me, Megs and Clo, I said they could come round here, Rollo said he'll ask Jay to come as well too keep Kye out of our hair...

10 Minutes Later

Knock Knock! That will be them now.

"Hey guys."

"Hey Dave mate." I let the everybody in, and told them to go up to my bedroom, while I made some snacks...

1 Second Later

"Hey Dave, where's Kye?"

"Oh sorry Jay mate, I think he might be in his room or something."

"Alright I'll check, Thanks."

2 Minutes Later

Kye and Jayson have just come down the stairs, there probably going to start harassing me now on why everyone is here...

"Dave?"

"What dy'a want Kye?"

"Oi! Excuse me for trying to take an interest in something."

"Kye."

"Fine. Why have you invited all your mates round?" Thought so...

"Erm, Why has that got anything to do with you?"

"Don't avoid the question Dave, just tell me."

"Fine, Georgia. Happy?"

"So which one of them girls _is_ the famous Georgia?"

"None."

"Huh?"

"There round because we need to talk about Georgia."

"Wasn't she in a coma?"

"Yes."

"So what's going on now, We never actually got to that Masimo guy because he went back to Italy." Great. Now Jay is getting involved...

"I know Kye, It's complicated I'll explain later..."

"Can we join your conversation?"

"Er, NO!"

"Tough luck then Davey-boy." Kye took the snacks off me and headed up to my bedroom followed by Jay and then once I'd managed to grab the drinks me...

10 Seconds Later

"Kye, Just leave now."

"No."

"KYE!"

"No."

"Just get out."

"No."

"Oh relax Dave let them stay." Jools should really stay out of this...

"Don't be dim Jools. Get out Kye!"

"No."

"Why have you dragged us all here anyway Dave?" Jas asked looking around the room like the confused vole she is...

"Gee." Rosie put on her beard when I said that, now to most people including Kye and Jay that was weird but to every one else in the room, nobody even looked once at her, it's scary that we consider it normal behaviour now...

"Oh."

"Yeah Oh. NOW GET OUT KYE!"

"NO!"

"BLOODY HELL DAVID! JUST LET THEM STAY!" Rosie stood up as she screamed, making us all go quiet. "Now, back to the problem at hand, what's up with our lovely little Viking pally Georgia?" I think Kye and Jay are actually scared of Ro-Ro or Sven who has just happened to start dancing around my bedroom, if he brakes anything I'm kicking him out.

"Rosie, first control your 'lovable Norwegian fool', because if he brakes anything I'm sooo kicking him out..."

"If you kick Sven out, I'm gone too." Okay, _bad _idea... we sorta need Rosie. She may be madosity personified but she's sort of smart when it comes to stuff like this...

"Fine, Just please stop him dancing."

"Okay Dave, but only because I happen to luuuurve your hot-chocolate! Sven, Sweetie can you sit down please?"

"JA BABY!" Sven plonked down next to Ro-Ro and grinned...

"Right now what's up Gee's PANTS?"

30 Minutes Later

I explained to them about what happened at the park. And The Ace Gang just nodded in what I think they imagined was a wise way, it just made them look like_ les_ idiots. Then Jas said something about it being worse than they thought, Tom said something that I can't really remember and then Rosie started rambling on about how we have no idea what where going to do. So the entire point of this 'meeting' as Ro-Ro called it, was that we still have no idea what to do, WAT IST DA POINT?

1 Second Later

The topic has now changed to The Stiff Dylan's gig. Rosie said she'll ring Gee later and bribe her, or in Rosie's case it's more likely to be _threaten_ her to come...

**Gee's Pov**

Thursday August 25th

11am

YAY! It's the party today! Nothing happened yesterday, I hung around the house and didn't even get a single phone call from The Ace Gang or anyone. Some friends. They were probably all too tuckered from the gig, on Tuesday, that I am proud to say they didn't convince me to go too. But anyway tonight is the Winter Wonderland party! I have to start my beauty regime vair early to be a Sex-Kitty in time for the party.

1 Hour Later

I have had a bath, in Mutti's vair pretty bath oils and washed my hair. Now I need to pluck to within an inch of my life and get something to eat because I am vair hungry...

1 Second Later

I'll just put my hair-rollers in first...

20 Minutes Later

My legs are all smoothy smooth! Hair roller's are in. Now I'll just eat my jammie-dodgers and then put my kiwi and coconut face-mask on...

2 Hours Later

Now I just need to do my make-up, my hair and get ready in my fabby dress. I am vair excited. But I only have 4 hours until I have to be at Rosie's, Oh My Giddy God!

30 Minutes Later

Make-up is done, and I must say I look vair fabby and natural. Just foundation, blusher, silver glittery eye-shadow, eye-liner, pink lipstick and Kiwi lip-gloss. Oh and my vair fabby boy-entrancers with the little silver sparkles...

10 Minutes Later

Taking out the hair rollers...

20 Minutes Later

My hair is vair fabby! Nice bouncy curls.... Now I'll paint my nails with the vair fabby nail-polish, it's like a nice shiny silver colour that matches my dress....

2 Hours Later

Almost done just get into my vair fabby dress and cover myself with Mutti's glitter-spray stuff...

10 Minutes Later

Yay! I look vair fabby with almost 20 Minutes to spare. Jas is coming round at 6:30 so we can walk to Ro-Ro's together! I am vair excited!

1 Hour Later

The party is vair marvy! Ro-Ro has gone mad with the fake_ snow_, her house is almost filled with those little polystyrene balls and there are all these fans blowing everywhere! I don't really want to help her clean up after it! You can hardly see anything for the flying little white balls!

2 Seconds Later

How many people did Rosie invite. There are way too many people...

10 Minutes Later

Dave and The Barmies have just shown up! Dave is wearing black jeans with a white shirt and black converse. He looks vair coolio! His hair is in a sort of cheeky Mohawk kinda thing, I must admit he looks vair gorgy...

"Bonsouir KittyKatt!"

"Bonsouir David!"

"Don't call me David!"

1 Second Later

"You okay?"

"I'm fabby Dave, you?"

"I am vair marvy Gee, because I'm Jack le Biscuit..."

"Ah, but of course." I really need a drink, I've been dancing for like ten minutes and there are way to many people here. It's so hot.

10 Minutes Later

In the bathroom with Jassy and Ro-Ro, I don't know why but Rosie said she wanted to see us in here....

"So Ro-Ro what's up?"

"Well, I just wanted to know what you guys think of the party?"

"It's sooo good Rosie! The decoration are amazing and all our dresses look...." Ah! Jas, keep on rambling...

"What about you Gee, what do you think?"

"It's fabby. There's so many people though, do I actually know them all?"

"Ye' Gee, you do! There isn't actually that many people here. I normally invite a lot more to my usual parties..."

"Really? It must be all the fake snow, God Ro-Ro how much of that stuff did you need?"

"A lot, but it suits the theme. The fans keep messing up everybodies hair though."

"Yeah! Come on then guys let's get back to the party." I think I might head outside before I die of complete an utter heat stroke...

5 Minutes Later

Ah, it's a really nice night. I'm just leaning against the tree looking at the stars. I can see a few other people outside, I think that's Rollo and Jools, Katie, Whelk Boy, erm, Robbie and some of the other Stiffs. _Crap_! Why Baby J did Rosie invite them. What if _Masimo_ shows up now? Or _Emma_? Crappe! I am going to murder that Viking. I swear...

**Dave's Pov**

I wonder were Gee got too, she was dancing with me and then Rosie said she needed to talk with her and Jas. They went into the piddly-diddly department but Jas and Rosie came out ages ago, so where has Gee got too...

"Hey Jas, where did Gee get too?"

"I think she went outside Dave." Ah. Thank-You Jassy Spassy!

"Thanks."

1 Minute Later

Gee was leant against the tree in Ro-Ro's back-garden, she is vair gorgy in that dress. She looks like she's having a fit though, I wonder what's wrong...

"Hey." She looked at me and smiled but something is clearly wrong with her, she looks like she's going to burst into tears any minute...

"Hey."

"You Okay?" She nodded. But something is deffo up. "No Gee, your not. What's wrong KittyKatt?"

"Nothing, it's just getting a little crowded inside."

"It's a party, Gee it's _always_ crowded, so what's up?" She sighed, ah, I think it's something to do with the Masimo fandango...

1 Second Later

"Gee, look, I know what Masimo did, and I know how it makes you feel. But Gee, you can't be like this forever, you know. You can't let some stupid prat change you Gerogia."

"I'm not letting anyone change me Dave."

"Then, why, Gerogie. Are you stood outside when there is a marvy party going on inside especially for you?"

"I." She sighed, "I, don't know."

1 Second Later

"Georgia you've lost all trust in your friends. You've lost all trust in everybody. Do you honestly think we would hurt you?" Gee looked down at her feet, I can't believe _this_, I honestly can't. She's being just plain stupid now.

3 Seconds Later

I think she nodded but I can't be sure, she still looking at the floor. "I can't believe you Gerogia! Your being Stupid! We're your friends, you know that we wouldn't hurt you, DAMM IT GEORGIA! I know you know we wouldn't hurt you, all of _this_, is just plain stupid. Why can't you just trust us?" I didn't mean to yell, but I was getting annoyed, I think it was due to the fact that Gee was, sort of _scared _of me, because of the stupid bloody Italian Homosexual. _Masimo_.

"It's not that I, I don't trust you Dave. It's just, I, I, don't know, if, I can..." Gee was blubbing now, it made me feel guilty for yelling at her, but why can't she just see that I'd never hurt her, _ever_.

1 Second later

"What do you mean you don't know if you can? Gee I would never hurt you and you know it."

"But," She sighed and looked at her feet, "I know you say you wouldn't hurt me Dave but the truth is I thought the same about Masimo, and look at were that got me." She's comparing me to the Homosexual, Urgh!

"Your comparing me to that Italian Twit, Gerogia! Seriously, I've been your best friend for almost _two_ years!" The Ace Gang and the guys have all come outside now. The girls all looked a bit shocked, maybe I'm shouting louder than I want to be.

"But.."

"NO GEE! I've always been there for you! You know that! So, why suddenly have you completely lost all trust in me! You KNOW Georgia, that I would NEVER hurt you!"

"Ye' Dave, but how do I know that?" I was shocked, I felt liked she'd ripped my heart out or something, I couldn't take this, why can't she bloody trust me? I'd never hurt her, I know I wouldn't but she still believes I would! ARGH!

"I don't know Georgia! I don't know who you are any more, your letting that stupid homosexual rule your life! _This,_ isn't the Georgia I remember, sure everybodies afraid of things, but your letting it pull you from your friends, your letting it drag you away from the ones that care about you." She looked at me and walked off, The Ace Gang and the guys were all staring at me.

1 Second Later

"What in the blazes was that about?" Jas shouted, I couldn't tell if she was upset, annoyed or both.

"I haven't a clue." It was the truth, I don't get her any more. She's completely lost it, I think.

"I think we need to find Gee." The guys were still staring but the girls started walking out of the back gate, into the street were Gee had just ran off too.

1 Second Later

"Mate, what did you say to her?" I looked at Tom and shrugged, I think I've really screwed things up now...

* * *

A/N

_And so another chappie is finito...._

_Remember to review my dear pallies, because reviews make the world go round..._

_What will happen now?_

_ Has Dave really screwed things up between him and Gee? Or will this just bring them closer than ever?_

_Remember.... I luuurve you al... _

_Rolly xxx_


	13. Wiggley Little Wormey Things!

_From, Wonderful Little Slave Daughter..._

_1 Second Later_

_"What in the blazes was that about?" Jas shouted, I couldn't tell if she was upset, annoyed or both._

_"I haven't a clue." It was the truth, I don't get her any more. She's completely lost it, I think._

_"I think we need to find Gee." The guys were still staring but the girls started walking out of the back gate, into the street were Gee had just ran off too._

_1 Second Later_

_"Mate, what did you say to her?" I looked at Tom and shrugged, I think I've really screwed things up now..._

* * *

**Jas's Pov**

What the hell is up with Dave? Why was he yelling at her? Oh god! We have to find Gee first, where the bloody hell has she got too?

"Jas, I think she just went into the park." I looked at Mabs and nodded before we all started running towards the park, it's so hard to run in high-heels, I wonder if the others are having the same trouble.

"Does anybody know why Dave was shouting blue murder?"

"Haven't the slightest clue." We all looked at Rosie. She just raised her eyebrows. "What, don't look at me like that. JUST RUN!" We all flinched and started running faster, Ro-Ro can be scary when she wants to be but she was right, all we need to do now is find Gee.

2 Minutes Later

Georgia is sat under a tree, she looks so miz, it's kinda depressing just to look at her. "Georgia?" Her head turned to me tears rolling down her cheeks. "Are you okay?" She just sat looking at us, hardly moving at all. "Gee?" Nothing. "Georgie?"

"GeeGee?"

"Georgia?"

"Are you okay?"

"Come on Gee, say something?"

"GeeGee?"

2 Minutes Later

"Gee?" She turned to Rosie. "Please speak to us." What is up with her, she just keeps looking at us, she isn't even nodding or anything, just staring...

5 Minutes Later

"Come on Georgia, say something." She just sat there, me and Rosie pulled her into a hug but she didn't move, she didn't return the hug, just sat there being hugged, if that makes sense. "Why are you in the park Gee?" She just looked at Mabs before standing up and walking off, towards her house. Something tells me we have a _big_ problem.

4 Minutes Later

We decided to follow Gee to see where she was going. By the looks of things she's heading home.

10 Minutes Later

Yip! She walked into her house but didn't even say anything to her Mum when she asked how her night was. Were heading back to Rosie's now, we need to find out what Dave was yelling at her for and explain to the guys what's sort of going on with Gee. I don't think she's talking to any of us...

30 Minutes Later

We're all sat in Ro-Ro's TV room, we managed to clean up some of the party mess so we're all just about ready to ask what's going on. Apparently after Gee ran off the guys got everybody to leave, and they've just been hanging around here waiting for us to come back.

"Okay, now what in the name of slim's chins is going on?" Rosie asked looking directly at Dave before moving her eyes slowly around the rest of us. I think Dave flinched a bit, Ro-Ro can be vair scary when she's in one of these moods.

**Dave's Pov**

Tuesday September 6th

Georgia hasn't spoke to any of us since the party that night. I'm so stupid. STUPID DAVE! STUPID! She isn't even speaking to her Mutti and Vati, or Libby. Oh Big-G, what in the name of PANTS have I done? When the girls came back from finding Gee that night, they all wanted to eat me alive, I could tell. Jas said, that Gee may have been too upset so she just closed up and that it would blow over soon enough. Well 'Po' I actually think your theory was wrong, unless she calls 12 days, sooon... I don't. Not. At. All. I've hardly even seen her since that night, nobody has. WHAT IN BIG-G BLAZERS DO WE DO NOW? I need to rind tom before I go criminally insane!

_Ringing...._

"TOM!"

"Dave?"

"That's my name, don't wear it out, Tommy my friend..."

"What do you want Dave?"

"Humph! Can't a guy ring his _friend _without a reason?"

"What do you want?"

"Fine, Fine. It's about..."

"Georgia." The cheek of him interrupting me. Urgh! I sound like an elderly loon. Must shake off all over exposer to elderly loon language immediately.

"If your going to finish my sentences for me Tommy dearest, then why ask me what I want in the first place, if you _obviously_ already know?"

"Shut up."

"No, I will not shut up, I will shout to the skies if I want too. I will sing to the little birds in the tress and the wiggley wormey things on the ground. LA LA LA LA LALALALALALALALAL...."

"DAVE!"

"What?"

"Look Dave, if you don't need anything from me then I'm going to hang up because me and Jas are going on a ramble in a bit..." Blah. Blah. Blah. Same Old. Same Old. Hiking boots, leaves, vole poo, Jas... Find something interesting to talk about Tommy-boy.

"Tom!"

"Dave!"

"Tom!"

"DAVE!"

"Fine."

"DAVE!"

"Picky Picky. Okay, what should I do about Gee, Tom? She still isn't speaking to anybody and I haven't seen her around like, ANYWHERE!"

"Relax Dave, Jas said she had an idea on what to do." Wow! Maybe Jassy isn't so bad after all?

"Oooo! What is it?"

"Dunno." Some help you are, Vole boy....

"Urgh! TOM!"

"Look, Dave. Jas will be round in about ten minutes, so why don't you come round too?" Urgh! Do I really want to watch the vole couples snogathon? NO! But Jas said she had an idea on what to do so...

"Fine."_ For Gee._

"Fine."

"Fine."

"DAVE!"

"WHAT?"

"Are you coming round, or not?" Oh, poor confused vole boy...

"YES!"

"Okay Dave, now there's no need to yell." Weird. He sounded like my grandmutti.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Dave."

"Okay Okay. God Tom there's no need to get your PANTS in a knot!"

"Get lost Dave." _Charming_...

"S'later Dude. See you in 5."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"Bye."

"DAVE!"

"Urgh! Goodbye Voley!" I wasn't going to go through the whole_ 'bye'_,_ 'bye'_ thing again with him so I just hung up much simpler and quicker...

**Jas's Pov**

Tom just rang to tell me that Dave is coming over to his too. We HAVE to sort the whole Georgia thing out, ALL the Aces have tried ringing her and her mutti just says she isn't speaking to anybody, just lying on her bed, looking at the ceiling. I had an idea on what might help cheer her up, but it's getting her to come that's going to be hard. I was thinking that we could throw a sort of small party, just The Barmy Army and The Ace Gang and then Dave could apologise to Gee and everything would be fabby again... _hopefully._

10 Minutes Later

"Hey Po baby." Tom smiled at me and let me in, he gave me a sweet number 4 before we headed up to his bedroom. "Dave isn't here yet, but he should be coming any time now." I smiled at him and pecked his cheek, he smells so nice, not all boyish and sweaty but like a cross between his cologne and something else, like a vanilla kind of smell. It's marvy though anyway. I sat on his bed and Tom leant forward and kissed me locking his fingers in my hair.

2 Minutes Later

He keeps running his fingers up and down my sides, and he's doing that varying pressure thing... FAB!

4 Minutes Later

"You know, I didn't come here to watch vole porn, so if your going to spend the next hour snogging, I'm leaving." Dave was leant against the door frame with his arms crossed, I pulled away from Tom and I could practically feel my cheeks getting redder.

"Shut up Dave." Tom threw a pillow in the direction of Dave, unfortunately he caught it, and just threw it back at Tom.

2 Minutes Later

Tom and Dave are still hitting each other with pillows, Urgh! This isn't helping Gee at all...

"GUYS STOP! This isn't helping Gee."

"Jas is right." Dave sighed and collapsed onto Tom's bed. Tom grabbed his bean-bag from the closet and dragged me down onto his knee.

2 Seconds Later

"So Jassy Spazzy, what's this O so amazing plan of yours?"

I began explaining my plan to Dave and Tom, about the party and how Dave should apologise, luckily he didn't argue, I think he realises that he messed things up by yelling at her like that.

10 Minutes Later

"I don't really think that will work Po, she isn't even leaving the house." I curled up closer into Tom, he started rubbing my back soothingly. Urgh! How come Gee always seems to be so complicated and sensitive? Urgh! I don't care though she's still my bestest pally, and I feel absolutely horrible about it, I think we all do...

"Ye' I think Tom might be right, it's worth a shot though." I nodded at Dave.

"I think the main thing is that we try, she might just come round on her own." Tom said, even though I doubt she will, it's been almost two weeks. I can't help being worried that I'll never hear her saying something completely immature or stupid ever again. Urgh! I mean what if she NEVER speaks to us again?

"But guys what if she never talks to us again?"

"Don't say that Jas! We have to get through to her. No matter what it takes.." Dave's right, we have to make it our mission to get our Gee back, no matter how long it takes or how hard it may be we _have_ too...

* * *

A/N

_First Of All I Am SOOOOOOOO Sorry! I haven't updated in AGES! I have had SOOOOO much school work and I have just been TO busy!_

_URGH!_

_BUT... I UPDATED! _

_Hopefully updates will come faster now since I have the next two chappies more or less written! YAY! Anyway, Will Dave, Tom and Jas manage to get through to Gee or will their plan just backfire? Hmmm...._

_ I have a small surprise for you in the next few chappies! He-He! Here is a little clue:_

_"Gee, Honey! There is someone here to see you!" She just stared blankly at me, it wasn't really much use I guess, it's been like that for weeks. Urgh! Hopefully he can get her out of this weird state thing, and get her back to the Gee we all remember. Hopefully. I went back downstairs into the TV room. I still don't really know that much about what happened to Gee but I hope that whatever it is wasn't to serious. "She isn't talking to us, at all."  
_

_"Oh, Could I, er... see her, Mrs Nicholson."_

_"Of course dear, and please call me Connie." I lead him up the stairs and pointed out Gee's bedroom. He smiled at me and muffled a quick thanks before knocking gentley on her door...  
_

_1 Second Later_

_"Georgie."_

_"Bradley."_

_He-He! I'm sooooo evil! Don't worry, I may put more teasers in the next chappie and will get posting quick, since i'm sure your all eager to know who the mysterious Bradley is... _

_*EVIL LAUGHS*  
_

_Luuuuurve You Alll Rolly! xxxx_

_P.S. Reviews make my world go round...._


	14. AUCries! :

A/N

Urgh! Okay, first of all let me just say I'm really really really really sorry!

But...

): I won't be continuing this story :(

~*~ Cries It's So Sad ~*~

… I know

I know ...

You can all hate me forever because this is the second time I have just stopped writing stories but this time I actually have three vair good reasons.

(1)

My lovable laptop, my most prized possession, complete with all my school work, pictures and of course my FanFic's, okay I think I'm being slightly over-dramatic, but basically it fell out a window and is now crushed into too pieces by a pool in Ireland. Want to know how that happened? Well even if you don't I'm going to tell you anyway, I need somewhere to vent. Basically me and my closest friends (Also known as my twin sissy Enna, and our best friends Tom + Matthew) were on holiday staying at Tom's grandma's house for a week in Ireland while she was cruising around the Caribbean or something like that. I don't really know what his grandma was up to but still, it doesn't exactly matter, if it does email her. Anyway, I took my laptop because like I said before, it's basically my life, and Tom's grandma's house is like HUGE...Not kidding. It's HUGE! And it has this little balcony thingie that looks over the pool, well I was typing away on my laptop nicely sitting on the balcony, like you do, on incredibly hot days when your too lazy too move and obsessed with FanFic's! And Tom being the incredibly annoying jerky person he is decided to sneak up and scare the hell out of me. Not good. Not good at all! I was sat on one of those swingy chair thingies, that rock back and forth, and basically Tom jumped behind me I screamed the chair did it's little rocky thing and both me and the chair went flying over the balcony.

Yeah, _ouch_.

My laptop was smashed to pieces and I have a few broken bones, as well as having stitches in the back of my head. Luckily the balcony isn't too high, other wise I would probably be dead. _Nice._ What lovely friends I have, don't you think? So basically I lost all data I had of this FanFic and every other FanFic I was planning!

.Sighs.

It's a cruel world.

( Plus without my laptop I have to use the main computer so updates would be like once a month )

Now reason...

(2)

.Simple.

.NOT ENOUGH TIME.

My GCSE's are coming up, so basically I screw these up and I mess the rest of my life up. Not fun.

And finally...

(3)

I think I'm outgrowing the Gee Nicks stage, the books seem kind of childish now. I'll probably read them again in a few years and become obsessed again, but I've taking a random liking to horror stories now, sooo...

I guess in a word.

I'm getting?

B – O – R – E – D

BORED

Well this is a really long authors note but I just want to say Au Revouir my chummies, and I am vair vair vair sorry!

Luuuuuurve Youuuu Alllll

**RolllyDollly**

OO*XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX*OO


End file.
